Blast
by wizzy19
Summary: Zusammen mit Ron führt Harry das Café Blast.Hermine ist VgddKLehrerin auf Hogwarts.Zu dritt wohnen sie im Haus vom Harrys verstorbenem Paten.Alles läuft gut, bis Zabini und Malfoy eines Tages im Blast auftauchen... LASST EUCH NICHT VOM PROLOG ABSCHRECKEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Blast**

Titel: Blast

Teil: 1/? (voraussichtlich 15)

Autor: Wizzy19

e-mail:kizu17web.de

Serie: Harry Potter

Disclaimer :Nix mir, nix Geld...

Genre: Ähmmm ... Shonen-Ai, bisschen Dark, also Verzweiflung und so, Humor und Romantik...

Raiting: Ich denke, 18-Slash. Ich habe auch vor mindestens einen Lemon-teil zu schreiben... mal

schaun.

Inhalt: Harry hat so gut wie nichts mehr in der Zaubererwelt zu tun, nur ab und zu was im

Ministerium zu erledigen. Er wohnt zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Haus des

verstorbenen Sirius Black, Ron und Harry führen ein Café namens Blast, Hermine ist VgddK-

Lehrerin. Alles läuft gut, bis eines Tages Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy im „Blast"

auftauchen...

----------------------------------------------Let's beginn--------------------------------------------

**Prolog: Schon wieder...**

Er rannte alleine durch die Straßen. Wieder einmal. Es war dunkel und es regnete. Mittlerweile war er komplett durchnässt. Doch das alles war ihm egal. Ihm gingen immer nur zwei Wörter durch den Kopf: 'Schon wieder, schon wieder...'

Seine pechschwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine wunderschönen grünen Augen. Er rannte immer weiter durch die dunklen Straßen. Regen prasselte auf ihn herab. Seine Haare klatschten ihm ins Gesicht und seine Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, so ließ er sich einfach mitten auf der Straße auf die Knie fallen.

‚WARUM? WARUM IMMER ICH??? WARum, nur Gott? Habe ich nicht genug gelitten?', anfangs hatte er geschrieen, war aber immer leiser geworden. Er verstand es einfach nicht und schrie so seine Verzweiflung, seine Schmerzen aus sich heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm dann besser ginge.

Dann blieb er einfach liegen, bis er grelle Scheinwerfer auf sich spürte, ein Zuklappen von Autotüren hörte. Dann stand er auf und rannte weiter in die dunkle Gasse hinein.

Er weinte immer noch.

Zur gleichen Zeit rannte eine andere Person aus seinem Zuhause raus. Innerhalb weniger Minuten saß er auf seinem Motorrad und fuhr Richtung Stadt. Er brach jegliche Geschwindigkeitsregeln und bretterte drauflos. Doch kurz vor dieser Stadt ging ihm sein Benzin aus. So ließ er sein Motorrad einfach liegen und rannte die Straße entlang. Auch er war pitschnass, doch er bemerkte es gar nicht. Er wollte einfach weg von dem riesigen Anwesen, das mal sein Zuhause gewesen war und wo er nie wieder hin wollte... weg von diesen Erinnerungen...

Während er dies beschloss, flossen ihm Tränen aus den Augen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ähm, also, das war mal der Prolog... ja, stimmt, schon ein bissl seltsam... Aber lasst euch bitte nicht abschrecken!

Ich werde jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen, entweder Samstags oder Sonntags...

Also,

Bis dann!

eure Wizzy19


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast**

Teil: 2/?

Disclaimer etc. auf Seite 1

Wichtig: Ich hatte aus irgendeinem mir unbekannten Grund Probleme mit dem Format, ich hoffe, es geht so…

Chapter One: Erstes Treffen

Harry war zufrieden. Er wohnte im Haus seines Patenonkels Sirius, Grimauldplatz 12, der in seinem fünften Schuljahr, also vor sechs Jahren gestorben war. Er hatte Arbeit, und zwar führte er zusammen mit Ron ein Café namens 'Blast' in der Innenstadt, das sehr gut besucht wurde und sehr beliebt war. Außerdem war er von dem Zaubereiminister Fudge so hoch geschätzt, dass er sogar sehr oft um Rat gefragt wurde. Harry kam sich vor wie ein zweiter Dumbledore. Das vergrößerte seine Berühmtheit um eine nicht unbeachtliche Menge. Harry wusste aber, dass er bald nicht mehr der Liebling des Zaubereiministers sein würde, denn der Nachfolger von Fudge stand so gut wie fest: Draco Malfoy. Und es war ja bekannt, dass Harry und Draco Erzfeinde waren. Harry verstand auch gar nicht, wie Malfoy zum Zaubereiminister werden könnte... Seine Eltern und bestimmt – davon war Harry überzeugt – war Malfoy es auch gewesen. Auch wenn man ihm nichts nachweisen konnte... Trotzdem: Er verdiente gut, konnte sich seine eigenen Klamotten kaufen, er konnte quasi alles machen, was er wollte. Er war frei.

Am Ende seines siebten Schuljahres hatte er endlich Voldemort getötet. Es war ein sehr harter Kampf gewesen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Harry hatte Genugtuung erfahren, denn er hatte endlich seine Rache. Rache für den Mord an seinen Eltern, der ihn zu 16 Jahren Leben bei den Dursleys verurteilt hatte. Nach Voldemorts Tod hatte sein Leben mehr oder weniger eine Ordnung bekommen. Er musste nicht mehr in der Welt rumreisen, denn er hatte alle Hokruxe (?) und zum Schluss Voldemort selbst vernichtet. Dadurch war er – wenn überhaupt möglich – noch berühmter geworden. Wenn er unterwegs war – egal ob in der Zaubererwelt oder in der Muggelwelt – wurde er von fremden Menschen umarmt, eingeladen, nach Autogrammen gefragt. Es verbeugten sich sogar sehr viele und riefen dabei laut :

„Welch eine Ehre, Mister Potter ... Mir fehlen die Worte…"

Das nervte ihn. Wenn es Hermine bemerkte, sagte sie immer:

„Sei doch froh. Die Menschen hier sind es! Du hast sie vor einem schrecklichen Zauberer gerettet, ja, sogar deren Leben gerettet! Das hätten sie nicht geschafft. Und das Begrüßen und Verbeugen ist ihre Art, sich zu bedanken. Bei ihrem Idol."

Ron verstand Harry gar nicht. Er lachte immer nur und freute sich, dass er auch begrüßt und eingeladen wurde, wenn er mit Harry gesehen wurde. Und das geschah sehr oft, immerhin wohnten sie zusammen und sie arbeiteten beide im selben Café.

Hermine wohnte zwar auch bei ihnen, aber sie war nun VgddK–Lehrerin auf Hogwarts. Deswegen war sie eigentlich nur in den Ferien Zuhause aufzufinden.

So waren die zwei jungen Männer Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley auf sich allein gestellt...

Punkt sieben Uhr am Freitagmorgen klingelte Rons Wecker. Doch er schaltete den einfach aus, drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Fünf Minuten später klingelte drei Räume weiter Harrys Wecker. Eigentlich musste er erst heute Mittag arbeiten, könnte daher länger schlafen, da Ron die Frühschicht hatte. Aber er kannte Rons Faulheit und wusste, dass er garantiert noch nicht aufgestanden war. So seufzte er nur, als sein Wecker klingelte, und stand sofort auf. Er zog die dunkelroten Gardinen beiseite und schaute raus. Es war schönes Wetter, die Sonne schien, der Himmel war strahlend blau. So ein Tag konnte nur wunderbar werden, dachte sich Harry.

Er ging mit nacktem Oberkörper und nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet runter in die große Küche, setzte den Kaffee auf und bereitete das Frühstück vor.

Seit sie hier eingezogen waren, hatte sich in diesem Haus ziemlich viel verändert. Es war alles viel fröhlicher, viel entspannender geworden. Die alten Möbeln hatten sie größtenteils rausgeschmissen und hatten neue gekauft, die einladend und entspannend wirkten. Auch technisch war vieles hinzugekommen: Fernseher, Riesen-Musikanlage, und, und, und... die Wohnung war – entgegen Malfoys Aussagen – sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet.  
Um halb acht ging Harry nach oben zu Ron. Dann schmiss er sich ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn drauf und schrie dabei ganz laut:'AUFWACHEN,ALTER FAULPELZ!!!'

Ron erschreckte sich eigentlich nicht wirklich, er gab nur ein „Aaargh, nicht schon wieder" von sich und versuchte Harry, der nun auf ihm drauflag, zu ignorieren. Harry begann aus Rache, Ron zu kitzeln. Dieser quiekte und kreischte, er solle aufhören, er wäre nämlich total kitzelig. Harry machte natürlich weiter. Und nach fünf Minuten landete Harry in Rons Armen.  
Harry begann zu meckern: „Ronald Weasley, Ich komme mir ehrlich vor wie eine Ehefrau: Ich hätte ausschlafen können, aber deinetwegen ging das nicht. Und dann hab ich Frühstück gemacht, damit du wenigstens nicht zu spät bist, um den Laden zu öffnen. Und nun bin ich hier und du stehst trotz meiner Mühen nicht auf. Wenn du also jetzt SOFORT nicht aufstehst, wird keines von diesen Dingen jemals wieder geschehen!"

„Jaja, Mann, jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Ich steh ja schon auf…", dabei grinste er, was zeigte, dass er die Predigt Harrys nicht ernst nahm, aber doch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Das war auch das, was Harry erreichen wollte. Er war zufrieden. Als Ron dann endlich unter er Dusche war, ging er auch in seine. Denn jedes Schlafzimmer hatte ein eigenes Bad und eine eigene Dusche, und es gab insgesamt 8 Schlafzimmer im Haus, also im oberstem Stockwerk. Im ersten hatten sie eine Art Fitnessraum und Spielhalle eingerichtet, so konnten sie immer ihre Freunde – größtenteils die Ex-Gryffindors – einladen und spielen, wann immer und wie lange sie wollten, und sie konnten auch immer trainieren, wenn sie Lust und Zeit hatten. An einer Ecke hatten sie auch eine Bar. Es wirkte sehr gemütlich, was vor allem an den hohen, breiten Fenstern lag, durch die das Sonnenlicht einstrahlte.

Im zweiten Stockwerk befanden sich die Küche, das Wohnzimmer und fünf Arbeitszimmer: zwei standen leer, eins besetzte Harry, eins Ron und das letzte Hermine.

Harrys Arbeitszimmer hatte eine große dunkelrote Couch, einen brauen Computertisch und Arbeitstisch, mehrere Regale, in welchen viele Ordner mit Daten des 'Blast' standen. Er hatte auch sehr viele Bücher: Über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertrank und Verwandlung. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von den dreien, insgesamt sieben Stück. Jedes Bild war am Ende eines Schuljahres gemacht worden. So lächelten Harry immer unterschiedlich alte Versionen von ihm und seinen besten Freunden an. Auf dem Arbeitstisch standen ein paar Bilder von ihnen nach der Schulzeit.

Die Fenster waren hier ebenfalls sehr groß, an diesen hingen dunkelrote Gardinen.

Rons Zimmer sah ungefähr gleich aus, nur dass er eine hellorangene Couch und Gardinen hatte. Außerdem hingen an seinen Wänden hauptsächlich Bilder von ihnen gemeinsam mit seiner Familie. Ron hielt sich hier aber selten auf, da er meistens zusammen mit seinem Kumpel in dessen Zimmer oder im Blast arbeitete.  
Hermines Zimmer hatte außer den Fotos und der Farben noch einen anderen Unterschied: ihr Zimmer war voll gestopft mit Regalen, bzw. mit Büchern aller Art. das fanden Harry und Ron ziemlich seltsam, immerhin war Hermine wie gesagt, selten Zuhause, und die verbrachte sie nicht mit Arbeiten...

Der dritte Stock bestand – wie gesagt – nur aus den acht Schlafzimmern und deren Duschen und Bäder, von denen fünf unbewohnt waren. Die drei anderen waren im Hogwarts- Gryffindor-Stil eingerichtet, d.h. Himmelbetten und dunkelrote Gardinen.

In einem der Zimmer, nämlich in Rons, stand nun Harry und versuchte seinen Freund zur Eile anzutreiben, was Ron aber nicht die Bohne interessierte. So ging Harry wütend in die Küche und begann mit seinem Frühstück. Als er damit endete, holte er sich ein Blatt und einen Stift. Gerade als er anfangen wollte zu schreiben –

„Was schreibst du da, Harry?", fragte Ron, de sich endlich in die Küche bequemt hatte.

„…"

„Bist du sauer?"

„aber nicht doch. Wieso sollte ich?" Harrys stimme triefte vor Ironie.

Ron atmete erleichtert aus: „da bin ich aber beruhigt…"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ron, du bist echt zu blöd…"

„Hä?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Nichts, Ron ... ich schreibe grad einen Brief an Remus, hab gestern endlich wieder einen Brief von ihm bekommen... hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte."

„Ach so. wie geht es ihm denn?"

„Naja, er scheint sich vom Krieg erholt zu haben, aber ich glaube, Sirius fehlt ihm noch sehr…" Harry wurde immer leiser. Er war selbst noch nicht über Sirius Tod hinweg. Ron kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Komm schon, Harry, es wa nicht deine Schuld... wie oft müssen wir dir das noch sagen?"

„Aber ich spüre immer Remus' stummen Vorwurf... wieso ich nicht einfach im Schloss geblieben bin... wieso ich mich da wieder in etwas reingesteigert hab... wieso ich nicht einfach jemandem vom Orden Bescheid sagen konnte... Es ist meine Schuld…", mittlerweile weinte er.

Ron blieb still. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er und Hermine, ja sogar Remus, hatten ihm schon tausendmal erklärt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, sondern die von Sirius. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Zuhause bleiben sollte, aber er hatte auf niemanden gehört. Er hatte sich in sein eigenes Unglück gestürzt. Als Harry sich eine Zeit lang vor allen verschlossen hatte, tat es ihnen weh, mit anzusehen, wie er sich selbst zugrunde richtete. Doch nach Voldemorts Tod am Ende des siebten Schuljahres, war das vorbei gewesen – hatte jedenfalls jeder gedacht. Doch Ron bemerkte jetzt, dass Harry diese Schuldgefühle einfach vor ihnen versteckt hatte, er hatte sie also immer noch, nur sagte er nichts mehr davon...

Nach einer Weile schaute Harry auf seine Uhr und sprang sofort auf, wobei er Ron zu Boden warf.

„Harry, was -"

„Ron, du musst dich beeilen! Wir haben schon halb neun! Um Neun musst du doch das Café öffnen, also los!"

Ron ging grummelnd („Deswegen brauchst du mich schon lange nich umzuwerfen…") los.

Den ganzen Vormittag über putzte Harry das Haus, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.

„Harry hier.", sagte er, als er abnahm.

„Hallo, Schatz! Ich bin's, dein Dennis!", rief jemand.

„Hallo, mein Kleiner!Wie geht's dir?"

„...Mir geht's sehr schlecht…", meinte Dennis todernst.

„Was? Wieso denn? Was hast du, Kleiner?", Harry war sofort besorgt.

„Mein Schatz fehlt mir so, und obwohl ich vor seiner Tür stehe, öffnet er mir nicht!"

Harry lachte erleichtert. „Was hast du denn so Böses getan, das er das nicht tut?"

„Na, gar nichts! Was glaubst du denn?!" Dennis war empört.

„Also, ich glaube was anderes. Und zwar hast du bestimmt vergessen, ihm was wichtiges zu sagen!", Harry machte Dennis' Spiel mit.

„Was denn?"

„Soll ich es dir wirklich sagen?", machte es Harry spannend.

„Na, bitte! Immerhin möchte ich endlich zu ihm! Ich krieg schon Entzugserscheinungen!"

„Das geschieht dir ganz recht! Entweder du sagst es, oder du bleibst vor der Tür!", predigte Harry, gespielt ernst.  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich ergebe mich! Harry-Schatz, öffne die Tür, denn ich liebe dich!", schrie er regelrecht. Harry hörte seinen Freund jetzt nicht nur durch das Handy, sondern auch von draußen.

Also ging er zur Tür und schrie: „Wie sehr?"

„Ich bin verrückt vor Liebe zu dir!", schrie der noch lauter zurück.

Als Harry aus dem Fenster schaute, sah er, dass einige seiner neugierigen Nachbarn auch aus den Fenstern starrten, auf der Suche nach dieser Lärmquelle. Deswegen öffnete er schnell die Tür und zog Dennis rein.

„Uuuuiii, wir können's heute wohl nicht abwarten, wie?"

Harry drückte ohne Vorwarnung seinen Oberschenkel gegen Dennis' Glied, was diesem ein überraschtes Keuchen entlockte.

„Wer kann es denn nicht abwarten, Schatz?", sagte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Dennis antwortete gar nicht, sondern hob Harry hoch und ging so mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer.

Währenddessen erlebte Ron seinen größten Schock seit Harrys Coming-Out. Damals war er umgefallen, doch nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, hatte er Harry ebenfalls seine Homosexualität gestanden. Dann waren beide in ein Lachen ausgebrochen, wobei Hermine nur daneben stand und den Kopf schüttelte. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, fand es sogar ganz lustig, dass sie beide schwul waren. So war Hermine eben, akzeptierte alles, und machte das Beste daraus...

Ron hatte pünktlich um neun Uhr das Café geöffnet, und die Stammkunden waren schon da. Ron war gerade dabei, sie zu bedienen, als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie zwei Männer – einer mit silberblonden und der andere mit pechschwarzen Haaren – lachend eintraten. Sie waren das erste Mal hier, doch Ron wusste trotzdem sofort, wer diese waren: Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini! Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen. Ohne zu überlegen – er wusste, dass er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand – rief er Harry an. Der war gerade dabei gewesen, sich anzuziehen, um in das Café zu kommen. Dennis wollte ihn begleiten, er arbeitet nämlich auch dort, als Kellner. Als Harry abnahm, flüsterte Ron, bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte: „Komm sofort her! Ich überleb das nicht!" und dann war er weg.

Harry bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. Er rannte ohne nachzudenken zu seinem Auto, stieg ein und fuhr sofort los, ohne auf Dennis zu achten, der ihn die ganze Zeit über schreiend fragte, was denn los sei. Er hatte es aber gerade noch ins Auto geschafft. Auf dem Weg zum Blast redete Dennis auf Harry ein, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. Genau so wenig achtete er auf alles andere. Er dachte nur die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was mit Ron geschehen war. Er hatte sich schrecklich erschreckt angehört. An diesem Tag brach Harry tausende Verkehrsregeln...

Als sie ankamen, schrie Harry Dennis nur ein 'Park den Wagen' zu und war schon losgerannt. Als er im Café ankam, konnte er nichts verdächtiges erkennen. Alles war wie immer. Also suchte er Ron. Der hockte hinter dem Tresen auf dem Boden und fächelte sich Luft zu.

„Ron! Was ist los? Was ist passiert?", rief Harry, sobald er Ron sah. Der sprang hoch, schrie erschreckt auf und schaute sich hektisch um. Als er Harry erkannte, seufzte er erleichtert.

„Mein Gott, Harry, du bist da!"

„Jaja, das bin ich, aber was ist los? Weshalb sollte ich so schnell kommen? Wieso hast du einfach aufgelegt ohne was zu erklären?"

„Ich bin aus den Latschen gekippt!Wieso denn sonst? Du glaubst nicht, wer jetzt gerade hier in unserem Café sitzt! Malfoy und sein bester Freund Zabini!"

„Waaaaas?" Harry schaute sich im Café um. Als er die Genannten entdeckte, fragte er: „Was machen die denn hier? Wo kommen die jetzt auf einmal her?"

Genau in diesem Augenblick schauten sich die Beiden nach der Bedienung um, und riefen nach ihr.

Dann tauchte Dennis auf und rief den Beiden zu : „Komme gleich!" an Harry und Ron gewandt, fragte er: „Was macht ihr denn hier? Seid ihr heute alle durchgedreht oder wie? Da sind Kunden, wieso bedient ihr sie nicht? Und Harry-Schatz, wieso bi-"

„SCHHT! Sprich meinen Namen nicht so laut aus!" Harry hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Hmmpf..a.gaf.asj.jhf."

„Was?", fragte Harry genervt. „ich versteh dich nicht!"

„Ähm, Harry? Vielleicht solltest du ihm nicht mehr den Mund zuhalten, sonst werden wir ihn nie verstehen!", meinte Ron, ganz plötzlich wieder bei Verstand.

„Oh, ach so, ja natürlich. Also, was ist?"

„Wieso darf ich deinen Namen nicht aussprechen? Wieso sitzt ihr hier hinter dem Tresen, als ob ihr euch verstecken würdet? Wieso bist du so gefährlich gefahren und wieso ignorierst du mich seit Rons Anruf?"

„Das können wir dir leider nicht erklären, Dennis! Es tut mir Leid, vielleicht später einmal. Aber jetzt geh und bediene diese zwei Typen, sonst schreien sie noch lauter!"

Dennis warf Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging dann zu den unerfreulichen Kunden rüber, um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Ron und Harry beobachteten sie und merkten, wie Zabini versuchte, Malfoy zu beruhigen, der anscheinend gerade mit Dennis diskutierte. Dann hörten sie, wie Malfoy eiskalt sagte: „Ich will sofort mit deinem Chef hier sprechen! Aber sofort! Hol ihn her!" Dabei schlug er auf den Tisch.

Harry meinte: „Typisch,Malfoy. Behandelt Muggel wie Dreck! Aber wieso ist er dann in der Muggelwelt?" Ron zuckte die Schultern und wollte gerade antworten, als Dennis hinter ihm auftauchte und meinte:

„Der eine Blondkopf dahinten, möchte mit dem Chef reden! Weil ich so lange gebraucht habe, um zu ihnen zu gehen…" Ron und Harry schauten sich an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Du gehst!" es begann ein Streit, bis Ron zu Harry sagte :

„Du bist ihm ebenbürtig. Nur du wirst doch immer mit ihm fertig! Deswegen gehst du! Ich schaff das nicht!" also ging Harry.

Zabini redete auf Malfoy ein, weshalb sie Harry erst bemerkten, als er an ihrem Tisch stand und fragte: „Sie wollten mich sprechen? Ich bin der Chef des Blast."

Malfoy begann zu sprechen: „Ja, das wur-", als er Harry erkannte, brach er ab und starrte ihn an. Aber innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er seine Beherrschung wieder.

„Sieh mal einer an! Wen haben wir denn da? Sankt Potter!", sprach er abfällig. Seine Augen blitzen Zorn aus.

„Malfoy!" in Harrys Magengegend machte sich ein gutes Gefühl breit. Gott, wie hatte er die Streitereien mit Malfoy vermisst!

„Kein Wunder, dass du der Chef bist. Hast den Laden gar nicht unter Kontrolle. Die Bedienung hat Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um an unser Tisch zu kommen. Typisch, Muggel!" Malfoy schien es ähnlich zu gehen. In seinen Augen blitzte es mittlerweile freudig.

„Nimm das zurück, Malfoy. Ich hab den Laden sehr gut unter Kontrolle! Wir hatten grad nur ein Prob-" als Harry merkte, dass er sich gerade rechtfertigte, brach er ab. Wieder unter Kontrolle, sagte er:

„Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen, Malfoy."

„Ah, wollte Potterchen da gerade zugeben, dass er ein Problem mit seiner Bedienung hat, ergo, dass er den Laden nicht unter Kontrolle hat, wie ich es eben gesagt habe?", grinste er hinterlistig. /Gott, der labert aber viel.../

„Draco -", versuchte Zabini ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, was aber nicht klappte.

„Potter, Potter, was machst du nur? Du bist zu nichts zunutze, nur um die Drecksarbeit anderer Leute zu erledigen. Nicht wahr, Sankt Potter?"

„Was willst du damit sagen, Malfoy?", fragte Harry, bedrohlich leise. Harry gefiel gar nichts mehr. Im Gegenteil, jetzt wurde er wirklich wütend.

„Was wohl? Ist unser Held jetzt etwa auch noch auf den Kopf gefallen? Du hast Lord Voldemort umgebracht, nicht für dich, sondern für Dumbledore und die ganzen schwachen Menschen, nämlich Schlammblut wie Gra-"

„Dra-" Batsch. Zabini wollte Malfoy aufhalten, aber es war zu spät. /Scheiße, dafür bin ich nicht hierher gekommen./, dachte Zabini.

Harry hatte Malfoy eine gescheuert. Malfoy starrte Harry an, dabei seine Wange abtastend, die langsam rot wurde.

„Wage es nie wieder, so über mich und meine Freunde zu reden.", zischte Harry gerade, als Ron und Dennis auf sie zukamen.

Batsch. Schon hatte Malfoy Harry eine gescheuert:

„Ein Malfoy kann tun und lassen, was er will, und niemand hat ihm zu sagen, was er tun oder nicht tun soll, verstanden?" Als Harry sich auf Malfoy schmeißen wollte, hielt ihn Dennis fest. Er küsste Harry auf seine Wange, umarmte ihn dann und fragte:

„Tut es sehr weh, Schatz? Du musst dich trotzdem zurückhalten, wir haben noch andere Kunden! Okay? Ganz ruhig." Harry starrte immer noch Malfoy an und dieser ihn. Sehr lange starrten sie sich in die Augen. Dann schaute Malfoy kurz Dennis an. Harry konnte Malfoys Blick nicht ganz deuten: es war eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Wut, Hass. Nicht auf Harry sondern auf Dennis. Dann hatte sich Malfoy wieder unter Kontrolle.

/Wieso hat er Dennis gerade so verachtend angestarrt? Ach, bestimmt war das sein üblicher Hass auf Muggel./, dachte sich Harry betrübt.

„Lass uns gehen, Blaise, wir stören anscheinend. Unser schwuler Potter hat Probleme.", meinte er sarkastisch.

Dennis ließ von Harry ab und ging, um die Tür aufzuhalten. Irgendwie war es Harry nicht recht, dass Malfoy schon gehen wollte…und dieser schien es bemerkt zu haben. Denn er ging auf halbem Weg zu Harry zurück, der ihm angespannt zusah, beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und sagte so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte: „Ich komme wieder, keine Sorge."

Dann war er weg, zusammen mit Zabini, der Ron zum Abschied zunickte.

_**first kiss: **_Boah, danke! Ich weiß, der Prolog war seeehr kurz, aber… ich fand den so irgendwie schon passend….also, der Inhalt war ausreichend, dacht ich…

Wie du bestimmt auch bemerkt hast, hab ich die Gänsefüßchen geändert, ich hoffe, ich denke auch die nächsten Male daran! ;) Nochmals danke!

_**Efeuhexe: **_Tja, weißt du, deswegen is er ja so kurz! Jetzt erwartest du bestimmt viel, und doch wirdbestimmt nichts davon eintreffen, wies do immer ist! ;) Danke für dein Review!

Hi, Leutz!

Das war jetzt das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiction! Also, damit ich mich auch 'richtig entwickle', bitte ich um ein paar Kommis! Ich bedanke mich schon mal im Voraus.

Bis nächste Woche!

Bye-Bye,

Wizzy19


	3. Chapter 3

**Blast **

Teil 3/?

Disclaimer etc. auf S. 1

**Chapter two: Dennis **

Harry lag Zuhause im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Der Fernseher lief, aber er verfolgte die Sendung gar nicht. Mit seinen Gedanken war er immer noch bei heute Mittag. Nach Malfoys Abgang hatte Ron Harry nach Hause geschickt, da er merkte, wie aufgewühlt sein Kumpel war. Harry hatte sogar zwei Tassen zerbrochen. So hatte Ron auch Harrys Mittagsschicht übernommen, abends würden dann Dennis und ein anderer Kellner namens Ben übernehmen.

Gerade kam Dennis rein.

„Hi. Wie geht es dir? Ron hat mich geschickt, um nach dir zu sehen."

„Danke, mir geht's gut. Bin nur ein bisschen durcheinander. Immerhin habe ich diesen Arsch namens Malfoy schon seit über vier Jahren nicht gesehen. Und plötzlich sitzt er in _unserem_ Café. Ich kann dir nicht viel darüber erzählen. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen: ich habe ihn sieben Jahre lang so gut wie jeden Tag gesehen, und wir waren nicht gerade als beste Freunde bekannt. Wir haben uns die ganzen sieben Jahre lang gestritten, geschlagen und zusammen Strafarbeit geleistet, die wir uns gegenseitig eingebracht hatten. Unser Internat war in vier Häuser aufgeteilt -"

„Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Gryffindor und Slytherin waren Gegner."

„Wa- was? Woher weißt du das?" Harry war sichtlich überrascht. Immerhin hatte er Dennis nie

„Hm? Ach, von meiner Sis. Hab ich dir das nicht erzählt? Sie ist eine Hexe. Geht zur Zeit auf Hogwarts zur Schule. Ist in Gryffindor. Hat auch Mine als Lehrerin."

„Was? Das hör ich zum ersten Mal!" Harry konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Wurde er hier verarscht, oder was?

„Oh, Sorry. Ich hab wohl vergessen, es dir zu erzählen. Sie macht dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss." Dennis selbst war total ruhig, als würde er Harrys Anspannung nicht bemerken.

„Ich meine jetzt nicht das mit deiner Schwester, sondern, dass du über die Zaubererwelt Bescheid weißt. Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", meinte Harry etwas gereizt.

„Wie soll ich sagen... ich finde es seltsam, dass es Zauberer und Hexen gibt. Ich kann nicht so genau verstehen, wie das geht... dass es überall auf der Welt Zauberer und Hexen und ganz normale Menschen nebeneinander herleben, ohne dass die einen von den anderen wissen."

„Kennst du auch meine Geschichte?", fragte Harry angespannt.

„Hm? Mittlerweile schon."

„Was heißt mittlerweile?" /Mensch, der nervt vielleicht! Muss ich denn bei allem nachfragen?/

„Naja, ich hab anfangs gar nicht gewusst, dass du ein Zauberer bist. In den Weihnachtsferien letztes Jahr. Weißt du noch, da kam ich zu spät zur Weihnachtsfeier. Das lag daran, dass ich ein Gespräch mit meiner Sis hatte. Meine Eltern hatten mich nämlich beim Essen gefragt, wo ich denn am Abend noch hin wolle. Und da hab ich gesagt, zu meinem Freund. Sie wollten wissen, wie du heißt, wer du bist und was du machst und was weiß ich noch. Da war meine Sis dabei und natürlich hab ich meinen Eltern deinen Namen genannt. Als Sis Harry Potter hörte, quiekte sie ganz aufgeregt, sprang auf und zog mich hoch in ihr Zimmer. Sie meinte, sie müsse mit mir reden. Da erzählte sie mir halt deine Geschichte. Zuerst dachte ich, sie verarscht mich. Ich mein, wieso sollte ein so talentierter und berühmter Zauberer, der praktisch alles machen konnte, was er wollte, in der Muggelwelt leben und ein Café führen? Da hat sie mir auch von Ron und Mine erzählt und deren Namen hatte ich ja nicht genannt gehabt. Da hab ich halt angefangen, ihr zu glauben. In der Zeit danach hab ich dann mehr Sachen bemerkt, die bewiesen, dass du Zauberer bist. Nämlich die Eule, Dein Besen, Dein Stab, den du immer versucht hast, zu verstecken, und die ganzen komischen Bücher…"

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du es mir sagen würdest, wenn du es wolltest. So hab ich halt darauf gewartet…"

Harry lächelte Dennis vorsichtig an. Nun war er besänftigt. „Danke…" /Ich hab ihn komplett falsch verstanden bzw. eingeschätzt. Er hat vollkommen recht./ Harry war ehrlich erleichtert. Er hatte schon gedacht...

„Wofür?"

„Für dein Verständnis…" Harry ging es wieder gut.

„Was krieg ich denn dafür?"

Harry zog Dennis zu sich runter und gab ihm einen ganz sanften Kuss.

------------Lalala--------------------------O.o-----------------Ó.Ò---------------Lalala----------------------------------

Eine Woche später:

Harry hatte Malfoy mittlerweile wieder vergessen. Dieser hatte seine Drohung, dass er wieder käme, nicht wahr gemacht, und so ließ Harrys Anspannung während der Woche nach. Er erzählte Dennis sehr viel über sein Leben als Zauberer, dieser war auch sehr neugierig und stellte Fragen, die Harry sehr gerne beantwortete. Ihre Beziehung hatte eine tiefere Ebene erreicht. Doch nun machte ihm Ron Sorgen. Er verschwand öfter mal ohne Erklärung und kam dann immer ein paar Stunden später nach Hause, auch ohne Erklärung. Doch auch während er Zuhause war, bekam Harry Ron sehr selten zu Gesicht, und wenn er ihn sah, dann wirkte Ron richtig aufgedreht und glücklich. Wenn Harry oder Dennis aber danach fragten, wurde er nur ganz rot und murmelte, es sei nichts. So vergingen die Tage.

Am nächsten Freitag sollten Hermines Sommerferien anfangen, und Harry und Ron wollten wie jedes Jahr ein Willkommen-Zuhause-Hermine- und eine Endlich-Sommerferien-Party schmeißen. Sie hatten also noch eine ganze Woche. Als sie gemeinsam die Gästeliste schrieben, meinte Ron, er würde auch seinen neuen Freund einladen, um ihn Harry und Hermine vorzustellen. Harry sagte nichts, dachte aber bei sich, dass ein neuer Freund Rons Verhalten erkläre.

Also grinste er Ron an.

„Was ist? Wieso grinst du so blöd?"

„Naja, ich erinnerte mich gerade nur daran, dass du, immer wenn ich dich gefragt habe, was du die ganze Zeit über, in der du verschwunden bist, machst, gesagt hast: Nichts. Aber jetzt ist ja wohl alles klar. Du warst mit deinem Freund zusammen!", meinte dieser immer noch grinsend.

„Ja, und?", Ron wurde knallrot.

„Ach nichts, ich wollte es nur mal wissen. Wer ist es denn? Kenne ich ihn? Na?", fragte Harry neugierig weiter.

Ron war froh darüber, dass Dennis heute seinen freien Tag hatte. Wenn er das hier mitbekommen hätte, hätte er zusammen mit Harry sich über ihn lustig gemacht.

„Ich sage nichts außer, dass ich ihn dir und Hermine nächsten Freitag vorstellen werde. Gib jetzt Ruhe, ja?"

Genau, als Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, marschierte Draco Malfoy ins Café und zu ihnen, als wäre es seins, und nicht das seines Erzfeindes. Als er bei ihnen ankam, seufzte Harry nur und sagte:

„Was ist, Malfoy?"

„So froh, mich wieder zu sehen? Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich noch mal vorbeischaue, Potterchen. Ach, heute sogar in Begleitung des Wiesels. Da kommen Erinnerungen hoch ... Hach …" Malfoy schloss die Augen.

Ron wollte gerade was erwidern, als ein neuer Kunde ins Café trat. So beließ er es dabei, Harry entschuldigend, Malfoy vernichtend anzusehen und ging zum Kunden, um ihm zu helfen.

„Malfoy, was willst du?'„ Harry wollte ihn sofort loswerden, was nicht einfach zu sein schien.

„Jetzt, wo ich dich wiedergefunden habe, wollte ich dich wieder sehen. Wie geht es dir?", meinte dieser zuerst sanft, dann hämisch grinsend. Harry war sich aber sicher, dass es sich irrte. Draco Malfoy konnte gar nicht sanft sein. Er hatte keine Gefühle außer Wut und Stolz.

„Mann, du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Verpiss dich, damit ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit zuwenden kann, du Penner."

„Tsstss, keine Manieren, Potter. Dabei habe ich was für dich…", meinte er geheimnisvoll.

„Was?", Harry war total überrascht und nun auch angespannt. Wenn Malfoy das sosehr genoss, konnte es nur schlimmes bedeuten.

„Na Na, was ist denn? Freust du dich so sehr darüber?" Malfoy schien das alles richtig zu genießen.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy! Also, ich hab keine Zeit. Entweder du sagst mir jetzt, was du willst, oder du verpisst dich!"

„Ich hab hier etwas, was deine Selbstsicherheit zerstören wird. Ach, was sag ich, es wird _dich_ zerstören. Und zwar hab ich was über deinen schwulen Freund und Kellner rausgefunden... das wird dich ganz traurig machen, Potterlein!"

„Sag mal, spionierst du jetzt etwa mir und meinen Freunden nach? Hast du sie noch alle?"

„Mann, doch nicht nachspionieren! Ich hab es durch Zufall gelesen, du Penner! Du liest auch nie den Tagespropheten, oder?", meinte er hämisch und langsam auch gereizt.

„Den Tagespropheten? Ne, seit Voldemort tot ist, nicht mehr. Wieso? Da steht doch nichts über Dennis drin, der ist ein Muggel!"

„Ich weiß. Da steht auch nichts über ihn, sondern _von_ ihm _über_ dich. Verstehst du? Ich hab durch Zufall den Artikel in der heutigen Zeitung gelesen und als ich dann bisschen recherchiert habe, fand ich heraus, das seit letzten Samstag immer wieder Artikel über deiner Zeit vor und während Hogwarts geschrieben wurde. Und zwar von deinem Freund Dennis. Er verdient sicherlich sehr viel Geld damit." Das alles hatte Malfoy eiskalt gesagt. Als würde er gerade mit seinem besten Freund über das Wetter sprechen. So unbeteiligt. Dabei verursachte jedes Wort Malfoys ein Stich in Harrys Herzen. /Hat das Dennis wirklich getan?/

„Mann, Malfoy. Du tust mir echt Leid. Dass du versuchst, mich mit so'n einem Scheiß-Gelabere zu verletzen ... Lächerlich!"

„Was? Du glaubst mir nicht? Wieso sollte ich dich anlügen?", meinte er schockiert. „Aber ich habe mir so etwas schon gedacht. Für den Fall, das du mir nicht glaubst, hab ich die Zeitungen der letzten sieben Tage mitgebracht. Schau."

Damit knallte er die genannten Tagespropheten auf den Tresen. Dann blätterte er in jeder zu den Seiten mit den Texten über Harry. Dieser starrte die Artikeln an und überflog sie. Malfoy hatte Recht! Da standen all die Dinge drin, die Harry seit letztem Freitag zum ersten Mal jemand anderem als Ron und Hermine, nämlich Dennis, erzählt hatte. Unter den Artikeln standen seine Initialen,DR, für Dennis Rawn.

„Oh, mein Gott…" Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Ihm flossen die Tränen nur so aus den Augen. Er hätte es nicht bemerkt, hätte er die Artikel immer noch lesen können. Dann sah er, wie Malfoy ihn anstarrte.

„Na Na, Potter, wer wird denn gleich-", meinte dieser ehrlich besorgt und schockiert zugleich. /Dass dieser Muggel ihm soviel bedeutet.../ unbewusst schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy.", meinte Harry und stand auf. Dabei nahm er die Tagespropheten und lief dann ab durch die Mitte zur Tür. Malfoy hinter her, wobei er schrie: „Hey, Potter, wo willst du hin? Potter!" Doch Harry ignorierte ihn. Malfoy verstummte und lief Harry nur noch nach, als er bemerkte, wie die Gäste im Café sie anstarrten. Plötzlich wurde Malfoy am Arm von jemandem zurückgerissen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Ron, der ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, du Arsch?", fragte er, knallrot im Gesicht. Dabei versuchte er sich zu beherrschen, um nicht noch mehr Gäste auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wiesel, das geht dich einen Scheiß an. Wenn du mich nicht _sofort_ loslässt, wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben." Malfoy drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Harry gelaufen war, nämlich zur Tür. Doch er war schon längst verschwunden.

„Super, Wieselkönig, du hast es geschafft. Jetzt ist Potter weg." Ron ließ ihn los. Malfoy wehrte sich eh nicht mehr.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, Malfoy. Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?" Ron konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Arsch namens Malfoy es geschafft hatte, seinen besten Kumpel zum Weinen zu bringen.

„Ich? Gar nichts! Was denkst du denn von mir?" Malfoy schien diese Worte ehrlich zu meinen.

„Also, was ich von dir denke…" Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was willst du bloß von Harry? Du quälst ihn schon so lange. Lass ihn doch endlich in Ruhe."

„Ich kann ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen.", flüsterte Malfoy. Sein Mimik drückte irgendetwas zwischen Unglauben und Zärtlichkeit aus.

„Was?", fragte Ron überrascht.

Malfoys Kopf ruckte hoch und als er sah, dass Ron immer noch ihm gegenüber stand, setzte er sofort wieder seine Maske auf. „Halt's Maul, Wiesel. Ich habe Potter gerade nicht verletzt, sondern ihn aufgeklärt über seinen ach so tollen Muggelfreund. Der hat ihn nämlich betrogen."

„Was? Den werd ich - „, Ron war sofort auf 180.

„Nichts wirst du. Das erledigt Potter gerade selbst. _Ich_ wollte ihn ja aufhalten, aber wie immer tauchst du auf und behinderst mich. Er hat sogar schon _geweint_. Das hab ich zuvor nie geschafft." Malfoy schien zufrieden mit sich zu sein. Er lächelte glücklich.

„Du bist krank, Malfoy.", meinte Ron. Zu sich sagte er: „Der arme Harry ... schon wieder …"

„Hä? Was schon wieder? Hatte Potter davor andere Freunde gehabt, die Zeitungsartikel über sein Privatleben veröffentlicht haben?", fragte Malfoy neugierig. „Das hätte ich doch mitgekriegt!"

„Was? Zeitungsartikel? _Das_ hat Dennis gemacht? Ich bring ihn um, ich schwör's!" Ron wollte schon losrennen, als Malfoy ihn zurückhielt.

„Jetzt mal langsam. Erst sagst du mir, was du mit 'schon wieder' gemeint hast." Malfoy schien entschlossen, das zu erfahren.

Ron sagte nur: „Verpiss dich, Malfoy, das hat dich einen Scheiß zu interessieren." Damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Theke, um die bestellten Getränke zuzubereiten. /Der hat aber Launen...Kopfschütteln/Doch Malfoy ging nicht, wie ihm befohlen wurde, sondern folgte Ron auf den Fersen.

„Wiesel, sag mir, was du gemeint hast, oder ich erzähle Potter auch von deinem Geheimnis." Er grinste überlegen.

Ron lief puterrot an. „Das wagst du nicht.", zischte er leise.

„Das glaubst _du _„, meinte Malfoy nur locker.

„Du Arsch." Ron wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Malfoy grinste nur hämisch.

„Also, was ist?"

Ron seufzte. „Du bist nicht normal…" Nach einem Blick zu Malfoy fuhr er fort: „Also, wie du wahrscheinlich bemerkt hast, ist Harry schwul. (Malfoy: „Ach ne? Wirklich? Du bist ein Schnell-Checker, was?") Er hatte zuvor auch einen anderen festen Freund gehabt. Wie sich aber kurz darauf feststellte, war er nur mit Harry zusammen, weil er von dessen Berühmtheit wusste, und daraus auch Vorteile ziehen wollte. Als Harry das herausfand, machte er natürlich sofort Schluss. Aber das hat ihn höllisch verletzt. Lange Zeit ist er Zuhause geblieben und ich hab den Laden hier allein geführt. Dann hat er wohl irgendwann begriffen, dass der Kerl das nicht wert war. Doch er isolierte sich und wollte auf keinen Fall eine neue Beziehung. Dann hat ihm unsere Bedienung – damals war er hier noch neu – nämlich dieser ... dieser ... „

„Arsch", half Malfoy aus.

Ron nickte bestätigend: „Arsch namens Dennis, seine Liebe zu ihm gestanden, und obwohl Harry ihn zuerst abserviert hatte, versuchte er es immer wieder. Ich weiß noch, wie Harry und ich darüber gesprochen hatten. Harry begann auch etwas für Dennis zu empfinden und wollte meinen Rat. Und ich dachte – das hab ich Harry auch gesagt – dass Dennis ja nichts über seine Popularität bei den Zauberern wissen konnte, da er ja ein stinknormaler Muggel war. So versuchte es Harry noch einmal. An Weihnachten letztes Jahr gestand ihm Harry auch seine Liebe und so kamen sie zusammen." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

Dabei schaute er Malfoy ruhig an. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er das ihm erzählen konnte, ohne dass Harry ihn deswegen gleich ermorden wollte. Dann bemerkte er aber, dass er sowieso schon so viel erzählt hatte, dass es egal war, ob er noch weiter machte oder nicht. Harry würde ihn sowieso schon töten wollen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Letzten Freitag stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass Dennis sehr wohl von den Zauberern wusste, denn seine Schwester war eine Hexe. Sie ist sogar auf Hogwarts! Jedenfalls hat Harry Dennis im Laufe der letzten Woche alles mögliche erzählt, was er ihm unter den anfänglichen Umständen nicht sagen konnte. Harry hatte sich total darüber gefreut. Er sagte noch gestern zu mir, dass ihre Beziehung nun sehr tief wäre oder so was. Naja, mir war eigentlich nicht so wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry einem Fremden seine Geheimnisse und so erzählte. Was sag ich, ich hab schon seit letzten Freitag gewusst, dass was nicht mit diesem Jungen stimmte!"

Malfoy nickte nur abwesend. „Dummer Potter….", flüsterte er fast zärtlich vor sich hin.

Potter war schwul? Schon die ganze Zeit über?

Hi!

Danke, dass ihr mir alle so sehr zur richtigen Entwicklung verhelfen wollt…XDDD

_**zissy: **_Thanks, dass du mir noch eine zweite chance gibst… Nett von dir! ;) Und ja, natürlich Harry/ Draco… ich LIEBE dieses Pairing! Yes! Ich hab da ‚Wieso Gott' hingeschrieben, weil ja Harry jetzt in der Muggelwelt lebt und kaum Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt hat! Tja, Harry hat Geduld, er schmeißt nicht einfach irgendjemanden auf die Straße… XDD Aber irgendwie hast du auch recht…

_**first kiss: **_jupp, das wird eine HP/DM-Story… Cool, ne? XDD

_**galjaxXx: **_Boah, danke für dein Lob! Jetzt kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen! ;) Gefällt dir dieses hier auch?

So, Leute, das war das neue Kapitel. Wollt ihr noch mehr?! ;) XDD Ne, im Ernst, hats euch Gefallen?

Danke für die Reviews!

Bis dann,

LG,

wizzy19


	4. Chapter 4

**Blast **

Teil: 4/?

Disclaimer etc. auf S. 1

Chapter Three: Wieder ein Anfang

Währenddessen stand Harry vor Dennis' Haustür. Er weinte nicht mehr. Unterwegs hatte er nachgedacht und beschlossen, mit Dennis ganz normal zu reden, dann zuerst mit ihm Schluss zu machen und dann ihm zu kündigen. Das würde zwar bedeuten, dass er und Ron länger und härter arbeiten müssten, bis sie eine neue Bedienung gefunden hatten, aber Ron würde das schon verstehen. Harry könnte es nicht ertragen, diesen Verräter namens Dennis noch immer unter den Augen zu haben.

Er klingelte. Eine alte grauhaarige Frau öffnete die Tür.

'Ja, bitte?'

'Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter. Könnte ich vielleicht mit Dennis sprechen?'

'Ach, du bist Dennis' Freund? Ich bin seine Mutter. Freut mich, dich _endlich_ kennen zu lernen! Der kleine Bengel hatte mir schon an Weihnachten versprochen, dich mir vorzustellen, aber hat es noch nicht gemacht! Tsstss. Jetzt hab ich nicht gewusst, dass du kommst und habe deswegen nichts vorbereiten. Dieser Junge!' Kopfschüttelnd trat sie zur Seite, um Harry reinzulassen.

'Das macht doch nichts, Mrs. Rawn! Ich bleibe eh nicht lange, wollte nur mal kurz mit Dennis sprechen.', meinte Harry beherrscht.

'Ach ja, natürlich. Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Zweite Tür links. Er hat gerade Besuch, ich hatte ihm schon Tee und Kekse hochgebracht. Ich bringe dir gleich deinen nach, okay?'

'Okay, Mrs. Rawn', meinte Harry, bevor er die Treppe hoch verschwand.

Harry ging oben wie Mrs. Rawn gesagt hatte, zur zweiten Tür links. Ohne zu Klopfen, öffnete er die Tür und ging rein, als ob es sein Zimmer wäre. Was er da sah, verschlug ihm seinen Atem.

Auf der Couch lag ein junger Mann, er hatte nur noch ein Hemd an, das aufgeknöpft war und an seinen hingen. Er hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Er genoss stöhnend die Berührungen und die Küsse des anderen Mannes. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn bemerkt. Dieser konnte zuerst nicht glauben was er da sah. Dennis hatte gerade Sex mit einem anderen Mann! Doch so sehr es ihn auch schockierte, er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden. Ganz versteinert stand er da und starrte auf diese beiden Männer, von dem der eine sein Freund war. Dieser rutschte gerade, auf dem Bauch des anderen eine Zungenspur hinterlassend, runter zum Glied des Fremden. Harry bemerkte, dass Dennis ebenfalls nackt war, bis auf die Hose, die an seinen Knien hing. Harry konnte so erkennen, dass beide Männer gerade sehr erregt waren, als er hörte, wie der Unbekannte schrie: 'aah... verdammt ... Nimm... aah ... mich end ... endlich... aah ... bitte... sonst... aaah ... ah ... ha... komme ich ... ahn hah ... hngh ...'

'wie heißt das?', fragte Dennis mit zitternder Stimme, während er langsam am Schaft des anderen entlang leckte.

'biii- aah ... fick mich... bit...te... ah...'

Dennis antwortete nichts darauf. Er nahm einte Tube Gleitgel vom Tisch. 'Mach schnell ... bitte...', meinte der andere. Und schon hob Dennis dessen Hüfte hoch und stieß in ihn, ohne jegliche Vorbereitung. Der andere stöhnte laut. Dennis verharrte einige Sekunden so, dann begann er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen. Der andere drückte sich ihm stöhnend entgegen. Sie erhöhten so lange ihr Tempo, bis sie zuerst der unten-liegende und einen Stoß später Dennis kamen, gegenseitig ihre Namen herausschreiend.

Dann flüsterte der unten liegende, laut genug, dass es Harry hören konnte: 'Ich liebe dich, Dennis!' und Dennis antwortete: 'ich dich auch, Schatz.'

Das brachte Harry wieder zur Besinnung. Er drehte sich um, und ging. Auf den Treppen begegnete er Mrs. Rawn.

'Du gehst schon?', fragte sie enttäuscht.

'Ja, ich bin mit ihm fertig.'

und schon war er draußen. Dort ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. 'Ich hasse dich', flüsterte er ganz leise und zittrig.

Ron machte sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen. Er saß im Café in seinem Büro, und versuchte schon zum zigsten Mal, Harry zu erreichen. Doch egal, wo er anrief – ob auf seinem Handy oder Zuhause – er ging nicht ran. Es war schon spät abends, und draußen regnete es. Was sollte er bloß tun?

Er stand auf, zog seine Jacke an und rief Ben. Dem sagte er, dass er kurz weg müsse. Dann nahm er einen Schirm und trat raus in den Regen. Wo sollte er jetzt suchen?

Harry rannte durch die Straßen. Schon wieder. Es war dunkel und es regnete. Seine schwarzen Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn und versperrte ihm größtenteils die Sicht. Doch das war ihm egal. Ihm gingen immer nur zwei Wörter durch den Kopf: 'Schon wieder, schon wieder...'

Er weinte.

Während Harrys ''Besuch'' bei Dennis saß Malfoy mit Zabini in seinem Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor und sprach mit ihm über Harry.

'Wie es ihm wohl geht?', fragte er besorgt.

'naja, ich glaub nicht, dass es ihm gut geht, ne? Ich mein, er hat gerade erfahren, dass sein Freund ein Verräter ist. Ich hätte ihn umgebracht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry nur mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat.'  
'Gut so. Sonst landet er auch noch in Askaban. Wie meine Eltern, weil sie so dumm waren, Voldemort zu folgen...'

'Draco, bist du immer noch nicht - ', wollte Zabini nachfragen.

'Doch, bin ich, Blaise. Ich find es trotzdem traurig. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, wieso. Immerhin hat mein Vater nur einen Nachfolger in mir gesehen. Er hat mir gegenüber nie Gefühle gezeigt. Nur meine Mutter, und dass auch nur, wenn mein Vater nicht da war. Ich hab meine Mutter tausend Mal gefragt, wieso sie sich nicht endlich von Voldemort abwendeten. Vor ihm war doch nie jemand sicher, ob Freund oder Feind! Aber meine Mutter hat nur ihren Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, dass man nicht zum dunklen Lord kommen und gehen kann, wie man will.' Malfoy schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte.

' Sie hat nur die ganze Zeit über mich geschützt. Sie hat versucht, mich vom Lord wegzuhalten. Sie war eigentlich auch später der Grund, weshalb ich zu Potter so gemein war. Ich hab ihn anfangs – also als kleiner elfjähriger Junge- nur gehasst, weil er vor allen Leuten meine Hand abgeschlagen hat. Das war so demütigend! Ich wollte mich damals zum ersten Mal wirklich mit ihm anfreunden. Er hatte so eine Aura, die jeden gleich in seinen Bann zog... und dann noch diese grünen Augen! Und als er dann voller Verachtung meine Freundschaft abschlug, aber sich diesem _Wiesel_ zuwendete -'

'Draco ...', unterbrach ihn Zabini drohend.

'Jaja, ist ja schon gut... Jedenfalls, als er sich dann _Weasley_ zuwendete, brach meine Welt zusammen. Ich begann, Potter zu hassen. Irgendwann – in der vierten – hab ich dann eingesehen, dass das nur eine Dummheit war. Meine Mutter bemerkte wohl diese Veränderung. Keine Ahnung, wie. Jedenfalls hat sie mich mal gefragt und ich hab dann gesagt, dass ich Potter nicht hasse. Sie fand es gar nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Sie nannte ihn 'ihre einzige Hoffnung'. Das verstand ich auch nicht, aber als ich sie fragte, sagte sie nur, dass ich mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht ändern dürfte, weil ich sonst den Zorn des dunklen Lords auf die ganze Familie ziehen würde... '

Als Malfoy schwieg, meinte Zabini vorsichtig:

'Also war deine Mutter eigentlich gegen Voldemort, oder? Und dein Vater?' Es war das erste Mal, dass Malfoy ihm das erzählte. Normalerweise wurde sofort das Thema gewechselt.

'Mein Vater?' Malfoy seufzte. 'Mein Vater war total überzeugt von diesem ganzen Schrott. Er diente Voldemort voller Treue. Und jeder hatte Angst vor ihm. Immerhin war er Voldemorts rechte Hand. Das wusste jeder. So bewunderte ich meinen Vater und versuchte so zu werden wie er. Bis ich halt alles verstand. Dass der Lord eigentlich 'falsch' war. Dass er grausam war... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, wie ich dir meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber erklären soll... Auf jeden Fall begann ich zu verstehen. Und natürlich wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall Todesser wie meine Eltern werden... ich wollte mich an niemanden binden. Ich begann an Potter zu glauben... er sollte mich befreien. Weißt du, wie erbärmlich und schwach ich mich deswegen gefühlt habe? Er war der Auserwählte und ich konnte nichts tun! Ich konnte nur warten.' Er seufzte. 'ich beneidete ihn. Ich liebte und hasste ihn deswegen. Aber er konnte ja nichts dafür!'

Kurz schwieg er. Blaise sagte nichts, er traute sich nicht. Er hatte Angst, dass sein bester Freund sich wieder sich ihm gegenüber 'schließen' würde. Dass er all diese Gefühle, all diese Erinnerungen, die ihm doch solche Schmerzen bereiteten, für sich behalten und sich selbst von innen verletzen würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten erzählte Malfoy auch schon weiter:

'Jedenfalls schützte mich meine Mutter. Vor dem Lord, vor meinem Vater. Beide wollten mich natürlich so schnell wie möglich zum Todesser, zum gezeichneten Anhänger Voldemorts machen. Meine Mutter schob es immer weiter hinaus, bis sie eben ungeduldig wurden. Ich erhielt meinen ersten Auftrag... sozusagen als Probe, ob ich auch geeignet war ... ich sollte Dumbledore töten... meine Mutter zwang meinen Patenonkel Sev zu einem verbindlichem Schwur... er sollte mich schützen. Das tat er dann auch. Als ich oben auf dem Turm stand, Dumbledore vor mir, ganz ruhig und gelassen, wie er mich anschaute, der ich ihn jeden Augenblick umbringen wollte, umbringen musste ... ich konnte ihn nicht töten... es ging einfach nicht. Dann hat es Sev gemacht...

Das hat Voldemort nicht gefallen, und so _durfte_ ich kein Todesser werden... ich musste eine neue Probe machen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Aber sie kam nicht. Potter vernichtete Voldemort, und so wurde ich kein Todesser... sonst würd ich jetzt genau wie meine Eltern in Askaban hocken... aber ich ertrag es nicht, verstehst du? Mein Vater ist mir eigentlich egal. Er hat mich nie geliebt... hat mir nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Aber meine Mutter! Wie sie hier gelitten hat! Ich bin bis jetzt nur ihretwegen im Haus geblieben... dabei verbinde ich so gut wie nichts schönes mit diesem Haus hier... das - '

in dem Moment kam eine Eule reingeflogen und setzte sich auf Malfoys Schoß. Dabei streckte sie ihm ihr Bein zu. Malfoy nahm ihr verdutzt den Brief ab. Je weiter er las, desto blasser wurde er. Falls das überhaupt möglich war. Dann stand er auf, flüsterte Blaise : 'Ich muss weg.' zu und war schon verschwunden. Blaise, der ihm erschrocken etwas später nachrannte, blieb mitten im Flur stehen, als er hörte, wie Malfoy seine Maschine anschmiss. Und dann sah er ihn im Regen ohne Jacke, ohne Helm durch die offene Haustür wegfahren.

Was war nur geschehen? Was stand denn im Brief?

Malfoy fuhr in Richtung Stadt. Doch kurz vor dieser ging ihm sein Benzin aus. So ließ er sein Motorrad einfach liegen und rannte die Straße entlang. Er war pitschnass, doch er bemerkte es gar nicht. Er wollte einfach weg von dem riesigen Anwesen, das mal sein Zuhause gewesen war und wo er nie wieder hin wollte...

Während er dies beschloss, flossen ihm Tränen aus den Augen, zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren, seit dem Tod Voldemorts. Doch dieses Mal war es etwas anderes. Das letzte Mal weinte er aus Freude, nun aus Trauer.

HUHU!!!!!

Here i go again! ;)

_**zissy:**_ Hihihi... Draco ist eben süüüüüüß... Er hat schon geholfen, aber nicht absichtlich, denk ich. ;) Tja, mit wem Ron zusammen ist, kann/möcht ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen... was glaubst du? Blaise oder Pansy? XDDDD Danke für deinen Kommi! bis dann!

_**Riku Anguifer: **_Ja...Dennis ist echt voll der Depp. Hat ja gar keine Ahnung, was er an Harry hat. Aber er war halt schon irgendwie wichtig, ne? Na, wie hat dir dieses Kapitel gefallen? Auch wenn Harry ihn jetzt nicht zu Tode verflucht hat? Danke für dein review!

Soooo... bis nächste Woche dann!

GLG,

wizzy19


	5. Chapter 5

**Blast **

Teil: 5/?

Disclaimer etc. auf S. 1

Chapter Four: und schon am Ende...

Unterdessen hatte Ron seine Suche nach Harry aufgegeben. Er war trotz des Regenschirmes nass geworden und fror nun erbärmlich. Er hatte alle möglichen Straßen, die in der Nähe vom Café, von Dennis' Haus, und schließlich in der Nähe des Grimauldplatz gesucht, doch nirgends gefunden. Ron war verzweifelt. /Was war mit Harry los? Wo ist er? Er hat sich doch nichts getan, oder?/

Mit diesen Sorgen saß er nun Zuhause und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Aufgeregt rannte er zur Tür und riss sie auf. Doch es war nicht Harry, sondern –

„Blaise? Was machst du denn jetzt hier? Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo ich wohne?"

„Später, Ron, später. Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres. Wo ist Potter?"

„Was willst du von Harry?"

„Dray hat von ihm erzählt. Hast du ihn gesucht? Gefunden?"

„Ja, natürlich hab ich ihn gesucht, aber…"

„nicht gefunden. Na toll."

„Mann, darauf hab ich jetzt echt keinen Bock. Harry macht mir genug Sorgen. Aber jetzt sagst du mir erst mal, was du hier machst!"

„Dray ist verschwunden. Wir haben bei ihm Zuhause gehockt und erst über Potter, dann über seine Familie geredet. Dann bekam er einen Brief, las ihn, sprang auf, und fuhr auf seinem Motorrad davon. Ich war erst zu schockiert bzw. überrascht, um zu reagieren. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hab ich angefangen, mir ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, und bin im Auto hinterhergefahren. Unterwegs in die Stadt hab ich dann seine Maschine im Graben gefunden. Von Dray selbst keine Spur. Ich hab ihn dann weiter in der Stadt gesucht, aber auch nicht gefunden. Und plötzlich stand ich vor deiner Tür... da wollt ich nur mal nachfragen…" immer leiser geworden sprach er den Rest des Satzes nicht zu Ende.

„Ob Malfoy hier ist? Bestimmt nicht!", meinte Ron überrascht.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Zabini hilflos.

„Ach, keine Ahnung! Woher soll ich das denn wissen!" Ron schien zu überlegen. Dann seufzte er und meinte: „Egal. Komm erst mal rein. Es bringt eh nichts, wie Irre draußen rumzulaufen... Aber du bist ja pitschnass! Wieso denn das? Ich dachte, du wärst im Auto hierher gefahren?"

„Es war ein Cabrio…", antwortete Zabini leise.

Ron brach in ein ungewolltes Lachen aus, das leicht hysterisch klang. Dann bugsierte er Zabini in einer der freien Zimmer im Obergeschoss. Dort zwang er ihn in die Dusche. Als er fertig war, bekam er einen Schlafanzug von Ron. Dieser brachte ihm einen Kakao und danach musste Zabini sich schlafen legen.

/Wenn Ron es will, kann er alles durchsetzen/, dachte Zabini noch, bevor er einschlief.

Harry lief noch immer durch die dunklen Gassen. Diese waren wie leergefegt, er hatte bis jetzt keinen einzigen Menschen getroffen. Langsam wurde Harry müde. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über nachgedacht. Womit hatte er das verdient? Er hatte doch immer allen Leuten geholfen, er hatte sogar die ganze Menschheit gerettet, dadurch, dass er Voldemort ermordete. Und so wurde ihm gedankt? Indem man ihn betrog? Dabei war er sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass Dennis anders war. Aber wieder einmal hatte er sich geirrt. Dann hatte Harry einen Entschluss gefasst: Nie wieder...

Gerade als er das dachte, wollte er um eine Ecke laufen, als er mit etwas hartem zusammenstieß. Das harte Etwas ließ wie Harry ein 'Autsch' hören, als sie auf den Bürgersteig knallten. Unbewusst merkte Harry, dass das harte Etwas ein Mensch war. Genau gesagt, war das –

„Malfoy?"

„Potter?"

Beide hatten gleichzeitig erkannt, wer ihr Gegenüber war.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragten beide gleichzeitig. Dann schienen sie zur Besinnung zu kommen.

„Was machst du hier, Potter? Und würdest du dich bitte von mir runter bewegen?", meinte Malfoy, während er Harry sanft von sich schubste.

„Das hat dich nichts zu interessieren.", meinte Harry eiskalt.

Dann meinten beide wieder wie aus einem Munde: „Du hast geheult."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist jetzt egal. Es ist vorbei. Was ist mit dir?", meinte er ganz ruhig.

„Mit mir? Es ist nichts. Es wird alles bald vorbei sein... Mann, ist mir kalt."

Harry antwortete nichts, sondern schaute sich um. Er fragte sich, wo er war. Darauf hatte er ja kein bisschen geachtet, während er rannte... aber dann bemerkte er, dass sie in der Nähe des 'Blast' standen. Also müsste nicht weit von hier noch sein Wagen stehen.

„Womit bist du unterwegs, Malfoy?"

„Hmm?", meinte er, aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Ob dein Wagen in der Nähe ist, hab ich gefragt", wiederholte Harry müde.

„Ähm, nein. Ich bin mit dem Motorrad in die Stadt gefahren, aber weil das Benzin alle war, hab ich es einfach stehen lassen…"

„Okay, dann komm mit."

„Was?"

„Naja, mein Wagen steht da drüben. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitfahren. Aber ich fahr dich nicht nach Hause. Komm mit zu mir. Dann kannst du dich abholen lassen, wenn du willst." Malfoy nickte. So gingen sie schweigend zum Wagen.

„Potter?",fragte Malfoy leise.

„Sag nichts, Malfoy. Jetzt im Moment ist alles unwichtig."

Malfoy nickte. Dann fuhren sie zu Harry.

Kaum, dass Ron vor der Tür Schlüsselgeräusche hörte, rannte er hin und riss sie auf. Draußen standen komplett durchnässt Harry und Malfoy. Ron starrte sie an wie eine Erscheinung.

„Harry? _Malfoy_? Was ist denn hier los?", meinte er schließlich, immer noch erschrocken.

„Ron, mir ist kalt, lass uns einfach rein.",sagte Harry müde.

Ron nickte nur und trat zur Seite.

„Ron, Malfoy wird kurz hier bleiben. Er hat keine Möglichkeit heimzukommen."

„Aha. Okay, dann würd ich mal sagen, ihr geht zuerst unter die Dusche, ja? Damit ihr euch nicht erkältet. Ich mach euch was warmes zu trinken." So bugsierte er, wie zuvor auch Zabini, Harry und Malfoy die Treppen hoch. Unterwegs fiel ihm Zabini ein.

„Ach ja, in dem Zimmer neben meinem schläft gerade Zabini. Er ist ungefähr vor zwei Stunden hier aufgetaucht, weil er sich um dich, Malfoy, sorgte. Da er erschöpft und durchnässt war, hab ich ihn einfach hier duschen und dann pennen lassen. Ehrlich gesagt, glaub ich nicht, dass er vor morgen mittag aufsteht."

Malfoy und Harry nickten nur. Dann ging Harry in sein Zimmer. Malfoy kam in das Zimmer zwischen Harrys und Zabinis Räumen. Beide gingen duschen, tranken danach was, und legten sich schlafen.

Ron unterdessen saß unten im Wohnzimmer und schrieb gerade seinen Brief an Hermine zu Ende.

„Das war vielleicht ein Tag gewesen!" Danach ging auch er ins Bett.

Ja, ich weiß, dieses Mal ein sehr kurzes Kapitel… Sorry! Danke an alle Kommischreiber… Weiter so! XDD

Bussis,

wizzy19


	6. Chapter 6

**Blast **

Teil: 6/?

Disclaimer etc. auf S. 1

Chapter Five: Nur Leiden, Schmerzen

Ron sollte Recht behalten. Zabini stand erst Mittags auf, Malfoy ebenfalls. Sie duschten und gingen dann nur in Boxershorts – sie hatten nichts zum Anziehen, die von gestern waren noch nicht trocken - in die Küche. Als sie Frühstück vorbereiteten, sahen sie einen Zettel am Kühlschrank hängen. Er war von Ron:

„Morgen, Harry!

Ich übernehme heute das Café, ruh du dich aus. Wenn du Bock hast, kannst du ja mal vorbeischauen. Ansonsten: Erhol dich, ja?

Bis dann,

Ron"

Von Malfoy und Zabini war nicht die Rede. Doch Malfoy hatte andere Gedanken.

/Was ist mit Potter los? Wovon soll er sich erholen? Ist er etwa krank? Kein Wunder, wenn man Stunden draußen im Regen rumrennt!/Dass er auch im Regen rumgelaufen war, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sagte er Zabini, dass er mal zu kleine Jungs gehen müsse. So stieg er nach oben. Er schaute sich um.

/Super! Acht Türen. Und welche führt jetzt zu Potter?/ er beschloss, einfach in alle Räume zu schauen.

Als er die vierte Tür am Ende des Flurs, also die neben seinem Zimmer, öffnete, hörte er schweres Atmen.

/Endlich. Ich hab Potter gefunden/, dachte Malfoy, als -

Die Fenster waren geöffnet, und so gelangte kühle Luft in den Raum Die Gardinen waren zugezogen, der Raum war dunkel, man konnte nur die Umrisse einiger Gegenstände erkennen.

Harry lag in seinem Bett. Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war, er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Es war ihm egal. Alles war egal.

Er weinte schon wieder. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so da lag und nur weinte. Er wollte nur noch Ruhe und alleine sein. Da öffnete jemand die Tür.

„Hau ab, Ron", flüsterte Harry.

Malfoy war überrascht. Doch er antwortete nicht. Er ging auch nicht wieder weg. Er trat weiter in den Raum ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann ging er weiter in die Richtung, aus der Harrys Stimme gekommen war.

'Du sollst abhauen, hab ich gesagt!, wiederholte Harry nur etwas lauter. Malfoy bemerkte, dass Harrys Stimme belegt klang. /Potter weint? Wieso dieses Mal?Doch nicht etwa wieder wegen diesem Arsch namens Dennis?/

„HAU AB! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! CHECKST DU DENN GAR NICHTS? ICH WILL NIEMANDEN SEHEN!!",er rastete aus, drehte sich aber immer noch nicht um, schrie alles in sein Kissen rein.

Malfoy legte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn von hinten. Harry sträubte sich zuerst. Dann drückte er sich an den warmen Körper, der ihn festhielt. Harry fühlte sich etwas wohler.

„Danke, Ron", flüsterte er noch, bevor er wieder anfing, lautlos zu weinen.

/Ich bin nicht Ron, verdammt, dreh dich doch um und schau mich an!/, hätte Malfoy am liebsten geschrien, doch er wusste, dass, wenn er das wirklich tun würde, Harry sich von ihm lösen und ihn bzw. sich selbst noch mehr hassen würde, von wegen:

„Mein Erzfeind hat mich in meiner schwachen Situation gesehen ... Blablabla …"

Malfoy hielt das nicht aus. Könnten sie nicht endlich ihre Kinderstreitereien vergessen? Es einfach als abgehakt bezeichnen und fertig? Wieso mussten sie sich immer noch so benehmen, als ob sie sich hassten?

Er wusste eigentlich, dass das nie passieren würde. Er würde Potter niemals die Freundschaft anbieten... und Potter war genauso wie er, wenn es darum ging : zu arrogant und zu stur, den ersten Schritt zu machen... aber wie bekannt ist, stirbt die Hoffnung zuletzt.

Malfoy bemerkte in seine Gedanken vertieft nicht, dass Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Harry fühlte sich schon besser, was nicht nur zu seinem Weinen zurückzuführen war.

Er wollte sich umdrehen, was Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken riss. /Scheiße! Was jetzt?/ Malfoy hielt Harry fest, um ihn am Umdrehen zu verhindern.

Harry bemerkte dies und fragte sich, woran das liegen könnte. Fest an den Körper neben sich gepresst bemerkte er den Geruch. Es roch nach Vanille. /Seit wann riecht Ron nach Vanille?/, fragte er sich überrascht, als er auch bemerkte, dass der Körper neben ihn schlanker war und ausgeprägtere Muskeln hatte als Ron.

Ruckartig drehte sich Harry um. Malfoy konnte es nicht verhindern. So starrten sich dunkelgrüne und sturmgraue Augen an. Letztere drückten Anspannung und eine Angst aus – angst davor, wie jetzt der andere reagieren würde.

Das andere, weit aufgerissene Augenpaar zeigte Überraschung, dann Schock.

Dann sprang Harry aus dem Bett. Malfoy stieg langsam raus und stellte sich Harry gegenüber.

Harry bemerkte die blonden Harre, die in Malfoys Gesicht fielen. Sie sahen zerzaust, aber weich aus.

/Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen?/, fragte sich Harry, als ihm plötzlich die Absurdität seiner Gedanken auffiel.

Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter runter. Er sah den nackten Oberkörper Malfoys. Man konnte deutlich Muskel sehen, Bauch – aber auch Armmuskel. Sie schienen angespannt zu sein. Der Brustkorb erhob und senkte sich ungewöhnlich schnell...

das brachte Harry dazu, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu schauen. Er sah, dass der Blick Malfoys fragend war. Er atmete heftig ein und aus.

Beide sagten nichts. Sie schauten sich nur an. Die Vorhänge wurden durch den Wind zur Seite geschoben. Der Raum wurde erhellt.

Dann trat Malfoy einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Nicht, Malfoy." Der Angesprochene erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen. Was würde Potter jetzt machen?

„Geh raus." Harry drehte Malfoy demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Doch Malfoy dachte nicht daran, Potter einfach so verlassen dastehen zu lassen. Er ging auf Harry zu. Dieser wirkte so verletzlich, so einsam...

„Potter …"

„Geh weg, Malfoy. Ich will mich jetzt nicht mit dir streiten…", meinte Harry beherrscht.

„Verdammt,Potter, _ich_ _doch auch nicht!"_

„Dann hau ab!"

„Nein, ich werde _nicht_ gehen. Das stinkt mir langsam, verstehst du? Ich mache das nicht mehr mit!"

„Malfoy, ich sage es dir noch einmal. Geh weg, bevor was schlimmes passiert."

„Nein"', sagte Malfoy schlicht. Harry drehte sich langsam um. Jetzt sah Malfoy sein Gesicht. Harry weinte.

„Potter ... was-?" , meinte Malfoy schockiert, obwohl Harry doch auch noch eben in seinen Armen geweint hatte. Aber da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass es der Blonde gewesen war, der ihn umarmte… außerdem war es doch was ganz anderes, ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht weinen zu sehen…

„Ich sagte doch, du sollst noch rechtzeitig weggehen…", flüsterte Harry. „noch rechtzeitig, um das nicht sehen zu müssen. Aber du warst schon immer so... hörst nie auf andere, die dich warnen wollen…" Harry wurde immer leiser.

Malfoy starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann ging er langsam auf ihn zu. Harry ging bei jeden Schritt von Malfoy einen Schritt zurück.

„Malfoy, ich meine es ernst…" Als der Angesprochene nicht darauf reagierte, flüsterte Harry: „Ich bin nicht mehr der von früher. Ich bin nicht so stark... eigentlich bin ich nie stark gewesen... nur töricht.…"

Malfoy blieb stehen. Ihn trennte jetzt nur noch ein Schritt von Harry. Er wusste, dass Harry sich nicht mehr wehren würde, wenn er ihn jetzt umarmen würde, aber er konnte nicht. Erst musste er etwas klären.

„Das stimmt nicht. Potter – auch wenn das jetzt nicht glaubhaft klingt – ich habe dich immer bewundert, weißt du das? All diese Jahre über auf Hogwarts ist mir meine Schwäche und deine Stärke klar geworden. Weißt du noch, wie ich im Café zu dir sagte, dass du nur die Drecksarbeit für all die schwachen Menschen gemacht hast, als du Voldemort tötetest? Ich gehöre auch zu den Schwachen, die ich so verachte... durch meine Schwäche hab ich deine Stärke bemerkt... du wusstest, dass du entweder ihn umbringen würdest oder er dich... und mit diesem Wissen hast du gelebt... du hast gelacht, du hast geweint, du warst traurig, aber auch sehr glücklich. Oder etwa nicht? Du warst eigentlich immer ein fröhlicher Mensch, so gut wie immer hast du gelacht... nur einmal eigentlich warst du richtig traurig, glaub ich, ich hab nicht verstanden wieso... aber dann hab ich gehört, dass du deinen Patenonkel Black verloren hast... auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, ich hab dich in dieser Zeit oft beobachtet. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Das Funkeln in deinen Augen war weg. Auch wenn ich dich geärgert hab und mit dir gekämpft habe, kam es nicht zurück. Du hast es natürlich nicht gemerkt, du warst immer in Gedanken... aber weißt du was, Potter, du hast damals trotzdem weitergelebt. Du hast versucht, zu leben. Und zwar fröhlich! Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will? Dein Lebenswille ist deine größte Stärke. Du lebst weiter und versuchst immer das Beste aus deiner Situation zu machen. Du bist immer so optimistisch. Das bewundere ich so sehr an dir…"

Während Malfoy so wie eine Zauberformel redete, nicht aufhören konnte, als ob Harrys Leben daran hängen würde, weinte Harry leise. Als Malfoy endete, drehte Harry sich um und ging ins Bad. Malfoy hörte Wasser fließen und plötzlich ein lautes 'Patsch'.

/Potter wird doch nicht etwa –/, dachte Malfoy und rannte zu Harry ins Bad.

„Potter!"Er stürmte einfach so rein, ohne zu klopfen oder sonst was.

Da saß er. Er hatte sich - noch komplett angezogen - in die volle Badewanne gesetzt. Malfoy starrte ihn an. Erst nach eine Weile bemerkte er, dass Harry zitterte. Er ging langsam auf ihn zu. Dann steckte er seine Hand ins Wasser und zuckte zurück.

Das Wasser war eiskalt.

„Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden, Potter? Willst du sterben?" Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs war das Wasser warm bis heiß. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker saß Harry nackt in der Badewanne.

Harry sagte nichts. Er saß nur da und schaute Malfoy ausdruckslos an.

„Hey, Potter, was ist los mit dir?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Sah ihn einfach nur weiterhin an.

„Jetzt red schon!" Malfoy war kurz davor durchzudrehen. Harrys Blick war so leer...

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Entweder du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was mit dir los ist oder ich hole Wiesel und Blaise hierher!"

Harry ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Dann begann er zu reden.

„Das ist alles falsch.", begann Harry tonlos.

„Was?" Malfoy schaute Harry verwirrt an, aber Harry erwiderte seinen Blick nicht.

„Alles. Alles was du gesagt hast. Eben. Ich bin nicht stark. Ich bin nur naiv gewesen. Du bewunderst mich dafür, dass ich die ganze Zeit über fröhlich war, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich Voldemort töten musste, um zu überleben. Aber ich habe das erst im fünften Schuljahr erfahren. Und da hat mir Dumbledore gesagt, dass Voldemort mich als seinen Feind ausgesucht hat. Indem er meine Familie umbrachte. Und mich umbringen wollte, nur nicht schaffte. Und dann sind so viele Leute gestorben... Professor QuirrelCedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cho und so viele andere... Und alles nur wegen mir. Verstehst du? WEGEN MIR! SIE SIND ALLE NUR WEGEN MIR GESTROBEN!!" Harry schrie das Letzte plötzlich laut aus sich heraus. Dann schrie und weinte er verzweifelt. Er schlug ins Wasser, schlug sich selbst. Er ignorierte Malfoy, der versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten und jetzt komplett durchnässt war. Malfoy schrie, dass er aufhören solle, aber er konnte nicht. All die Schuldgefühle, die er seit der Vernichtung Voldemorts, in sein Herz eingeschlossen hatte, brachen nun aus ihm heraus.

Er merkte nicht, wie Zabini auftauchte, wie er und Malfoy mit ihrer ganzen Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnten, ihn aus der Badewanne holten und aufs Bett legten, ihn anzogen und dann an die Bettpfosten fesselten. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er unter Schreien und Tränen einschlief.

Harry wanderte im Nebel umher. Er hörte Stimmen, die leise, aber bedrohlich und verzweifelt „Du bist an allem Schuld, Harry", „Ich vermisse meine Freunde und Familie" oder „Ich möchte wieder leben, mach doch was, Harry!" flüsterten. Er hörte Schluchzen, Kreischen. Dann hörte er die Schreie seiner Mutter, wie sie um Harrys Leben flehte, sah grünes Licht und hörte einen dumpfen Laut, als der leblose Körper seiner Mutter auf den Boden knallte. Er sah Cedrics Vater, der einen Moment voller Stolz lachte und dann fassungslos auf seinen leblosen Sohn sah. Er sah Cedrics Mutter, die laut schrie und weinte, ihr Sohn solle doch wieder aufstehen, er solle doch lachen und sagen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz wäre. Er sah, wie sie seinen leblosen Körper an sich drückte und ihn unter Tränen hin und her wiegte. Dann sah er Snape, wie er seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore richtete, „Avada Kedavra" schrie und wie Dumbledore lächelnd, aber leblos, den Turm runterfiel. Harry hörte lautes Schreien und rufen. Er dachte, dass das die Todesser waren, die auf dem Turm standen, dann hörte er von irgendwoher klar und deutlich - nicht wie im Traum verzerrt - aber seinen Namen und das Bild auf dem Turm verschwamm, bis es vollkommen verschwand und ihn nur noch Schwärze umgab.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Malfoy, Ron und Zabini, wie sie ihn besorgt musterten und dabei seinen Namen riefen. Harry hörte immer noch ein Schreien, und fragte sich, wer denn da so verzweifelt und voller Schmerzen schrie, als er merkte, dass er selbst es war. Malfoy versuchte, Harrys Augen zu schließen, aber diese blieben weit aufgerissen, voller Verzweiflung und Horror. Harry überlegte, warum er denn so schrie, als er die Bilder seines Traumes und seiner Vergangenheit an seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen sah. Er hörte auf zu schreien, er weinte. Er weinte so herzzerreißend, dass Ron und Zabini auch weinten, dass sogar Malfoy mit Tränen in seinen Augen versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry beruhigte sich irgendwann auch, aber er war so erschöpft, dass er gleich darauf wieder einschlief.

Er merkte noch am Rande, dass man ihm einen Trank einflößte, sodass er nicht noch einmal an diesem Tag von solchen grausamen Dingen träumen musste.

Also, in diesem Chapi standen Harrys Schuldgefühle im Vordergrund. Ich meine, dass ist ja auch eigentlich etwas völlig zu erwartendes bei Harry, immerhin geht es an niemandem so einfach vorbei, wenn mehrere Menschen vor seinen Augen sterben, oder? Hab ich mir jedenfalls ma so gedacht…

Jaa, nach einer ziemlich langen Zeit ein neues Kapitel…

Und, waren da genug Gefühle drin? Hat es euch gefallen? RIESENDANK FÜR DIE KOMMIS! ICH HOFFE, ICH KRIEGE TROTZ DER LANGEN WARTEZEIT IMMER NOCH KOMMIS… ToT

Bis Bald?

LG,

Eure wizzy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blast**

Teil: 7/16

Disclaimer etc. auf S. 1

Chapter six: Endgültig

Es waren vier Tage vergangen, und Harry ging es immer noch nicht besser. Am Mittwoch Abend saßen Ron, Malfoy und Zabini gemeinsam und ohne Streit in der Küche. Niemand wunderte sich darüber, dass Malfoy und Zabini sich immer noch im Grimauldplatz aufhielten, dass sie sich nicht stritten, sondern in aller Ruhe in der Küche im Kreis saßen, und über Harrys Situation diskutierten, der nichts mehr aß, nicht mehr aufstand, quasi gar nichts mehr tat, als in seinem Zimmer im Bett zu liegen und die Decke seines Himmelbettes anzustarren, ab und zu trank er etwas, aber so wenig, dass seine Lippen schon aufgeplatzt waren vor lauter Trockenheit.

Ron, Zabini und insbesondere Malfoy kümmerten sich rührend um ihn, Malfoy saß jeden Mittag und Abend an Harrys Bett und redete ihm zu, er war der einzige, der nicht auf Harrys Befehle, Bitten und Flehen hörte, dass Zimmer doch schnellstens zu verlassen. Er war der Einzige, der das alles ertrug und der Einzige, der ihn wirklich heilen konnte. Nach einer Weile gewöhnte sich Harry daran, dass Malfoy die ganze Zeit über an seinem Bett saß. Malfoy sprach Harry zu, endlich mal aufzustehen, was zu essen oder einfach mal etwas zu reden und sagen, was sie für ihn tun könnten, doch Harry schwieg beharrlich. So ging Malfoy dazu über, ihm Geschichten zu erzählen, interessante, die er mal irgendwann irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte, oder er erzählte von seinem Leben – zugegebenermaßen selten, aber er tat es.

Ron überließ Harry mehr oder weniger Malfoys Obhut, er wusste nicht, was er tun könnte. Er konnte sich an kein ähnliches Ereignis erinnern. Er wusste schon, dass Harry Schuldgefühle plagten, aber dass sie so stark waren, dass Harry beinahe verrückt wurde... Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Hermine, Remus, seine Familie – die Weasleys – hatten doch die ganze Zeit über versucht, Harry klar zu machen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Er hatte auch gedacht, dass Harry ihnen glaubte. Also, warum war er so ausgerastet? Ron konnte es sich nicht erklären. Und Harry rastete immer aus, wenn Ron in sein Zimmer ging und mit ihm reden wollte. So betrat Ron Harrys Zimmer nur spät abends, wenn Harry schon schlief. Dann streichelte er ihm immer ganz sanft den Kopf, weinte und fragte ganz leise:'Was ist nur mit dir los, Harry? Wieso lässt du mich nicht an dich ran? Ich bin doch dein bester Kumpel, wir konnten uns bis jetzt immer alles erzählen, wieso nicht jetzt? Wieso lässt du mich jetzt in Stich?' Doch egal, wie sehr er weinte, egal, wie verzweifelt er sich nach vorn und zurück wiegte, Harry antwortete ihm nicht. Er ließ Ron in seinem Schmerz allein, den er selbst ihm zufügte.

So ging Ron immer sehr früh morgens mit Zabini ins Café. Er half ihm bei der Arbeit, und unterstützte ihn, wo es ging. Er passte immer schön auf, dass Ron nicht etwas unüberlegtes tat, denn er merkte sehr wohl, wie Ron immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet dachte, seinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufriss, und dabei weinte. Er merkte auch, dass Ron immer weniger Essen zu sich nahm. Abends sprach er mit seinem besten Freund Malfoy über die ganze Situation.

'Was sollen wir nur machen, Draco? Wie können wir Ron und Harry nur helfen?', fragte Zabini Malfoy verzweifelt. Sie saßen in Malfoys Zimmer an dem kleinen Kaffeetisch und tranken Butterbier.

'Wenn ich das nur wüsste... Wenn es so weiter geht, lass ich Potter in St. Mungus einliefern. So kann es nicht angehen.'

'Aber, Dray! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Ron will das bestimmt nicht, geschweige denn Harry! Und Granger würde dich zum Teufel jagen! Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben!'

'Sag mal, Zabini, bist du blind? Siehst du denn nicht, wie sehr Potter von Tag zu Tag immer mehr abmagert? Als ich ihn aus seinen verschwitzten Sachen ausgezogen habe, konnte ich richtig die Rippen sehen! Sie stachen richtig hervor! Seine Lippen sind aufgeplatzt, er hat Tränensäcke bis zum Mund, blutunterlaufene Augen! Er schreit im Schlaf und im Wachen ist er stumm wie ein Fisch! Verstehst du denn nicht, wie ernst die Lage ist? Und Weasley kann auch nicht mehr!' Malfoy wurde – während er sprach – immer lauter. Verdammt, er machte sich Sorgen um Potter, und wie! Aber was könnte er schon tun? Potter antwortete ja nie, er sagte ja gar nicht, wie er ihm helfen könnte! Dabei wollte er es so sehr...

'Natürlich seh ich das alles, ich bemerke auch, wie Ron immer dünner wird, er kommt abends auch nie zum Schlaf, er ist auch seh wenig, er ... er...' Zabini weinte. /Verdammt! Das habe ich nicht gewollt!/, Malfoy tat alles sofort wieder Leid. Er hatte zu heftig reagiert. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry und Zabini um Ron. Doch Malfoy hatte noch eine andere Sorge, über die er noch nicht einmal mit seinem besten Kumpel Blaise Zabini reden konnte.

Doch ehe er sich versah, ertappte er sich am Donnerstag Mittag, wie er – wieder einmal – bei Potter am Bett saß, und ihm über eben diese Sorge erzählte.

'Weißt du was, Potter ', begann er leise, 'ich verstehe dich. Verdammt, und wie ich dich verstehe. Machmal habe ich auch das Gefühl, ich würde ersticken. Aber stell dir mal vor, ich lebe noch. Obwohl - ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch lange tun werde. Mein Vater ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen...' Hätte Malfoy jetzt in Harrys Gesicht gesehenen, hätte er ein kurzes Aufblitzen in seinen Augen erkannt. Aber Malfoy starrte die Bettdecke an, die sich an den dünnen Körper Potters schmiegte. 'Ja, er ist ausgebrochen... ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen... und weißt du was? Er hat erfahren, dass ich nie an den Dunklen Lord geglaubt habe, dass ich ihn nie unterstützt habe... Meine Mutter hat es ihm gesagt, als feststand, dass er in der nächsten Woche endlich hingerichtet werden sollte. Sie meinte es nicht böse, sie hat mich immer unterstützt, aber sie wollte ihm vor seinem Tod noch einfach die Wahrheit erzählen, verstehst du? Meine Mutter hat mich geliebt, immer geholfen, sie was sogar diejenige, die meinte, ich solle kein Todesser werden, wenn ich nicht an den ganzen Quatsch da glaubte. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt ... naja, doch... als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, so bis zu meinem 13. Lebensjahr, glaub ich. Bis dahin wollte ich immer wie mein Vater sein. Eine Person, dem keiner widersprach, vor dem jeder Angst hatte, bei dessen bloßem Namen jeder vor Angst und Respekt erschauderte. Aber egal, wie sehr ich damals auch versuchte, ihm alles recht zu machen, es klappte nicht. Er war nie zufrieden mit mir. Er hat mich nie geliebt und hat mich mich nur zu einem treuen Anhänger Voldemorts machen wollen. Ich habe mich immer gewehrt – natürlich indirekt, habe mir immer Gründe ausgedacht, warum die Einweihungsfeier nicht stattfinden konnte.' Malfoy schwieg. Leise flossen ihm Tränen das schöne, engelhafte Gesicht hinab.

'Warum?', krächzte Harry plötzlich. Malfoy schoss in die Höhe, und schmiss dabei seinen Stuhl um. Er hatte gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, dass er zu jemandem sprach, bzw. dass dieser jemand ihm auch noch zuhörte!

Deswegen fragte er geschockt:'Was?' Mehr brachte er in diesem Moment einfach nicht heraus.

'Warum wolltest du kein Todesser werden?', fragte Harry sehr leise. Er hielt sich den Hals, der zu schmerzen schien. Deswegen gab ihm Malfoy erst einmal ein Glas Wasser, nachdem er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein atemloser Zabini, der das Schlimmste zu befürchten schien, stürmte rein.

'Was ist denn los? Was ist geschehen?Ist wieder was mit Harry?', fragte er ohne eine Pause.

'Nix ist los. Harry und ich unterhalten uns gerade.' Antwortete Malfoy schnell und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

'Draco? Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du etwa geweint?' Zabini betrachtete forschend Malfoys Gesicht, wobei er nicht alles erkennen konnte, es war sehr dunkel in Harrys Zimmer.

'Draco Malfoy, was ist los?', fragte er nun fordernder. Malfoy öffnete seinen Mund und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als just in dem Augenblick ein Klopfen zu vernehmen war. Alle drehten sich – nach der Lärmquelle – suchend um, bis Zabini die Vorhänge zur Seite zog und die Eule entdeckte. Er öffnete sofort das Fenster, die Eule flog rein, setzte sich auf Malfoys Schoss und streckte ihm sein Bein hin.

Malfoy war blass geworden, auch Zabini schien die Eule, die an ihrem letzten Abend in Malfoy Manor Malfoy auch einen Brief gebracht hatte und seinen besten Kumpel dazu veranlasste, im Regen einfach auf sein Motorrad zu springen und ohne Erklärung wegzufahren, erkannt zu haben, denn er zog scharf die Luft ein und beobachtete Malfoy, dann ging besorgt zu ihm und befahl ihm sanft, der Eule den Brief abzunehmen. Als dieser immer noch nicht reagierte, sondern voller Horror die Eule anstarrte, schaffte es die Eule, sich durch komische akrobatische Bewegungen von dem Brief zu befreien. Er schmiss ihn auf Malfoys Schoß und flog von dannen.

Malfoy starrte den Brief an, Zabini seinen Freund Malfoy.

Harry schaute von einem zum anderem und fragte dann:'Möchtest du den Brief nicht öffnen, Malfoy?'

Malfoys und Zabinis Köpfe ruckten nach oben und beide starrten Harry an. Sie waren beide in Gedanken versunken gewesen, Zabini hatte zärtlich Malfoys Kopf gestreichelt, wobei er Malfoy mit dem anderen Arm von hinten umarmte und ihn beruhigend hin und her wiegte. Jetzt waren beide erstaunt, glaubten sie bis eben doch, allein zu sein.

'Ähm ... Sorry ...', meinte Zabini, nicht so richtig wissend, wofür er sich entschuldigte.

Malfoy schaute Harry nur an, als ob er nicht darauf gekommen wäre. Dann meinte er mit zitternder Stimme:'Kann ja gar nicht schlimmer kommen als das Letzte Mal.' und öffnete so endlich den Brief. Dann las er schweigend.

Zabini, der die ganze Zeit über auf eine ähnliche Reaktion Malfoys wie auf Manor erwartet hatte, schrie erschrocken auf, als Malfoy aufsprang, käseweiß im Gesicht.

'Was ist passiert, Draco? Was stand da drin?', fragte er panisch.

Malfoy schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle er was sagen, schien jedoch die Worte nicht zu finden, und so schloss er den Mund. Harry setzte sich sofort in seinem Bett auf, nahm das Glas, das ihm Malfoy gegeben hatte, füllte es mit Wasser und reichte ihn Malfoy.

Der nahm sie zwar, aber wusste anscheinend nicht, was er damit machen sollte.

'Trink', krächzte Harry, dann räusperte er sich und erklärte: 'Mine hat mal gesagt, dass man auf einen Schreck ein Glas Wasser trinken muss.'

Malfoy trank das Glas mit einem Zug leer. Dann schaute er Harry mit einem undefinierbarem Blick an.

Harry seufzte. 'Also, willst du uns nun sagen, was in dem Brief stand?'

Malfoy schaute mal zu Zabini, der Harry zustimmend nickte, dann zurück zu Harry. Zabini setzte sich zu Harry auf die Bettkante.

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann:

'Als Blaise und ich auf Malfoy Manor waren, kam dieselbe Eule wie eben mit einer Nachricht vom Ministerium.' er schaute Zabini an.

'Ministerium?', fragte Harry leise. Er wollte einerseits nicht fragen, um Malfoy nicht zu unterbrechen, aber andererseits wollte er auch verstehen, worum es gerade ging.

'Ja, meine Eltern sind in Askaban wie du weißt. Und zwar schon seit der fünften Klasse.' Harry nickte. Er war es ja gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hatte.

'die Nachricht besagte, dass meine Eltern nun ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten würden. Sie sollen hingerichtet werden. Nächste Woche Mittwoch, also in sechs Tagen.'

'WAS?', schrie Blaise, plötzlich auf den Füßen. Harrys Reaktion war ähnlich. Auch wenn die Malfoys seine Feinde waren, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Er dachte er an Lebenslänglich Askaban oder so. aber nicht an so etwas... er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder ob er traurig sein sollte. Ein Blick auf Malfoy beantwortete aber seine Frage.

Dieser hatte unbewusst angefangen, zu weinen. Harry, der selbst etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war, und Zabini gingen zu ihm und brachten ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Nachdem sie sich alle hingesetzt haben – Harry gegenüber von Zabini und Malfoy – erzählte Malfoy weiter:

'In dem Brief von eben stand, dass mein Vater aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist. Gestern Abend. Als er von seiner geplanten Hinrichtung erfahren hat.'

'Aus Angst?', fragte Harry leise.

Malfoy schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf: 'Nein. Er will mich. Er will mich umbringen. Das soll er auf jeden Fall meiner Mutter gesagt haben.' Malfoy schniefte.

Zabini starrte Malfoy an. 'Warum?', flüsterte er dann schockiert.

'Aus Wut. Ich habe ihn, unsere Familie und vor allen Dingen Voldemort verraten. Weil ich nie ein Todesser werden wollte und ihm nicht in seinem letzten Kampf beigestanden habe. Der wichtigste Grund für ihn ist aber, dass ich dich nicht vernichtet habe, Potter.', flüsterte Malfoy.

'Was?' Harry konnte das nicht glauben. 'Alles nur wegen-wegen mir?' Er war kurz davor, wieder einmal in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Er war Schuld an allem, das hatte er schon immer gewusst.

Malfoy aber schaute Harry intensiv in die Augen und langsam, ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. 'Für meinen Vater schon, ja. Seiner Meinung nach wäre alles erledigt gewesen, wenn ich dich in einem unserer Kämpfe auf Hogwarts erledigt hätte. Aber das hätte ich niemals getan.' Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf. 'Es lag an meiner Einstellung. Weißt du, Potter, irgendwann, im Laufe unserer Schullaufbahn, hab ich mich verändert. Ich habe gemerkt, dass mein Vater an falschen Sachen hängt. Dass er auf der falschen Seite war. Dass er an Voldemort hängt, der nur alles aus Rache vernichten wollte. Der nie seinen Anhängern helfen wollte. Sie waren für ihn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Mein Vater glaubte, dass er einer der Mächtigsten sein würde, wenn Voldemort endlich seine Macht durchgesetzt hatte, wenn endlich alle Nichtzauberer tot waren. Aber das war alles falsch...

Meine Mutter erkannte es, aber sie konnte nichts verändern. Und ich musste immer den hochnäsigen jungen Spross der Familie Malfoy mimen. Aber ich und meine Mutter konnten mich davor bewahren, auch ein Todesser zu werden. Mein Vater hat wohl rausgefunden, dass unsere ganzen Ausweichpläne doch kein Zufall waren, wie er es die ganze Zeit über geglaubt hatte... und jetzt will er mich dafür umbringen.', schloss Malfoy schniefend seine Erzählung.

Alle drei schwiegen.

Nach einigen Minuten meinte Harry: 'Und wo willst du jetzt bleiben?'

'Hä?', machten Malfoy und Zabini gleichzeitig.

'Na, du kannst doch nicht nach Malfoy Manor zurück, Malfoy, dort wird er dich wohl zuerst suchen, meint ihr nicht?'

'Ja, schon...', meinten beide.

'und wo willst du, bzw. kannst du dann hin? Oder ihr? Ich mein, wenn dein Vater dich nicht findet, Malfoy, dann wird er doch deinen besten Freund, nämlich dich, Zabini, aufsuchen, und dich fragen, wo Malfoy ist. Und wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, wird er dich verletzten und dich so zwingen. Du kommst so oder so auch nicht ungeschoren davon. Deswegen braucht ihr beide ein Versteck. Eins, wo er nie draufkommen würde. Habt ihr so ein Versteck?' Harry schloss seien Augen, hielt sich seinen Hals und schluckte schwer. Es tat immer noch weh, nach tagelangem Schweigen zu reden. Sein Hals war komplett trocken.

Unterdessen starrten Malfoy und Zabini Harry an. Soweit hatten sie noch gar nicht gedacht./Aber Potter hat Recht. Sieh mal einer an, der ist doch nicht so blöd, wie wir all die Jahre über gedacht haben.../, dachte Zabini.

'Ähm, nein.', meinten dann beide.

Na, dann bleibt ihr eben hier, denk ich. Ich müsste noch Ron fragen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird. Ich bearbeite ihn ein bisschen, und dann geht es schon klar.', beschloss Harry.

Zabini, der zuerst erfreut schien, wurde komisch, als er die Sache mit Ron hörte.

'Ist was, Zabini? Passt dir das nicht?', fragte Harry, als er den Gesichtsausdruck sah.

'Nein, ist schon okay. Aber sag mal, wer wohnt denn noch hier? Nur Ron und du?', lenkte er dann ab.

'Nein, Hermine auch. Die ist aber nur in den Ferien und so hier. Ach ja, am Freitag ist es wieder so weit. Dann ist sie für sechs Wochen hier. Wir schmeißen da eine Party.'

'Eine Party? Ist das nicht bisschen gefährlich für uns alle, wenn andere es auch mitkriegen, dass wir nun hier wohnen? Ich meine, die Eingeladenen könnten es immer weiter erzählen, bis es zu meinem Vater kommt, und dann bist du, Potter, auch nicht mehr sicher. Ist dir das klar?', erklärte Malfoy seine Befürchtungen.

'Naja, die Party können wir nicht einfach abblasen. Das ist schon so was wie Tradition bei uns!'

'Wer ist denn alles eingeladen?'

'die Gryffindors aus unserem Jahrgang. Und noch ein paar von den anderen Häusern, außer Slytherins.', meinte Harry.

'Aha. Dann würde ich mal sagen, an diesem Abend bleiben wir dann einfach oben in unseren Schlafzimmern... Das geht doch, oder gibt's da auch ein Problem?'

Harry schaute ihn entschuldigend an. 'Ähm, ja, irgendwie schon. Und zwar übernachten sauviele nach den Parties hier...'

Er führte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende.

'Das heißt, dass wir auch keine Zimmer haben, hab ich Recht?'

Harry nickte. Malfoy und Zabini seufzten.

'Aber ihr könnt doch bei Ron und mir im Zimmer schlafen! Oder ist das ein Problem für euch?' Beide schüttelten heftig ihre Köpfe.

'Also, mal zusammenfassend: ab heute wohnt ihr hier bei Ron, Hermine und mir. Und bevor ich es vergesse, möchte ich sagen, dass keiner von euch Mine beschimpfen darf', fügte er noch hinzu, als ihm die Schulzeit einfiel.

'So, gut. Ihr wohnt hier. Ihr könnt die Zimmer beziehen, in denen ihr geschlafen habt. Nur am Freitag Abend zieht jeder von euch für eine Nacht zu einem von uns, okay? Ihr könnt ausmachen, wer bei wem schläft.' Wieder Nicken. 'Gut, und jetzt geh ich zu Ron. Der weiß ja noch gar nichts von seinem Glück', meinte er grinsend.

Als er sich zurecht gemacht, sehr viel gegessen hatte – er war sehr hungrig, immerhin hatte er in den letzten Tagen so gut wie gar nichts gegessen – und gerade auf die Straße rausgehen wollte, kam ihm Malfoy nachgerannt.

'Potter, jetzt weißt du ja, weshalb ich gestern im Regen durch die Straßen gerannt bin. Sagst du mir auch, weshalb du...?', fragte er dann unsicher.

Harry wollte ihn anschreien, dass es ihn einen Scheiß anginge, aber als er ihm in die Augen sah, konnte er nicht anders als zu erwidern: 'Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Malfoy?' Einen Augenblick noch sah er in diese sturmgrauen Augen, die ihm seit neustem viel zu bedeuten schienen ... sie gefielen ihm so sehr...

Dann drehte er sich um, steckte sich die Stöpsel seines MP3-Players ins Ohr, drehte die Musik sehr laut.

Harry atmete langsam tief die frische Luft ein. Er fühlte sich wie neugeboren.

It's just another day for you and me in paradise Harry sang leise mit.

Heute wollte er zu Fuß ins Café, war ja nicht weit. Unterwegs fiel ihm auf, dass das die erste normale Unterhaltung war, die er mit Malfoy geführt hatte. Noch einmal atmete er tief die Frischluft ein und freute sich schon auf die nächsten Tage.

Ja, es kommen doch ganz andere Charakterzüge des jungen Malfoys zu Tage, ne? Ich hoffe, dass er noch süßer wird! Kann's kaum abwarten. Ja, denn auch wenn ich die Fanfic schreibe, geschieht nicht immer alles nach meinem Wunsch...

Danke für die reviews!

Bis Bald!

Eure wizzy…


End file.
